


But don’t take love off the table yet

by BriaPia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternative Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard! Viktor, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, Mentions of drugs, Minor Character Death, Skater! Yuuri, Vicchan Lives, but nothing serious, major character injure, threaths to main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/pseuds/BriaPia
Summary: Yuuri, age 22, would call himself a dime  a dozen skater from Hasetsu. He is currently training to win his second GPF gold medal under coach Celestino Cialdini at the Detroit Skate Club.While walking back to his apartment one day after training, he witnesses a drug deal gone wrong. Sometime later he begins to receive several threats. Since the drug dealers he saw are now in jail, Yuuri isn't able to prove that these events are correlated so the police can't offer him witness protection.Worried for his student, Celestino tells him about a private security agency that operates with celebrities.Enter Viktor Nikiforov, who has been working with the agency since he was barely out of high school with a 100% success rate. Also a fan of Yuuri, Viktor personally requested to be assigned the case when the request for protection came through the agency.Not a lot of time passes until feelings start to blossom between the skater and the bodyguard. However, Viktor must always remember to keep his guard high since now is not just about protecting someone he idolized, but someone he is also quickly falling in love with.





	1. Tonight it’s just fire alarms and losing you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I’m really exited for this work and I hope you all find it enjoyable to read. :)  
> The art of this chapter has been done by the wonderful [Jenna](https://twitter.com/crisiscores)  
> And for the beta I must thank [LocallyGrownAvocado](https://locallygrownavocado.tumblr.com) for her lovely job.

It was late, not the first time Yuuri was the only one left skating at the rink. The owners were nice enough to trust him with closing the rink so Yuuri wasn't too particularly worried about getting back to his house. Opting to stay until late once again to refine his free program’s choreography. His last jump combination had been giving him a lot of trouble recently, so he’d needed the extra rink time. Nevertheless , he knew that nothing else could be done with that today. Besides, Celestino had been a little bit worried with his extra training time claiming that it wasn't always good to over exercised one’s body. 

So, for once, Yuuri was going to give his coach a little bit of peace of mind and leave the rink before he was too exhausted to distinguish the right path back home. Once he finished changing his clothes and carefully placing his skates on his wheeled bag, Yuuri turned off the lights and closed the rink, slowly starting his walk back home.

He was glad that Phichit had offered to go to his place early that afternoon and take Vicchan for a walk around the neighborhood. Ever since he brought him from Japan, his beautiful doggy had to get used to Yuuri’s erratic schedule, especially in the immediate time before the season started. So every little help he could get regarding taking care of his Vicchan was enormously welcomed.

The walk normally took him fifteen minutes, he’d been doing it for almost two years now so he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. Preoccupied instead with the upcoming Grand Prix series competition. 

He should have been about halfway home when a car suddenly stopped a couple of meters in front of him, right in the middle of the road. Two guys got out from the car, clearly having an argument, screaming at each other about what seemed to be a misplacement of some sort of merchandise. It unsettled him a little, so he slowed his pace and got closer to the wall, trying to pass unnoticed. 

He could hear police sirens from the distance, but didn't think they noticed it until the moment Yuuri saw one of the guys pulling out a gun that had been presumably tucked in the back of his pants. He suddenly felt panic surge through his body making him halt in his tracks entirely. A few seconds passed, and the two guys didn't look like they were going go calm down soon. Instead they looked like they were coming his way. Not knowing what else to do, he bolted into a nearby alley, hiding behind an outdoor trash can, pressing his hands against his mouth and hoping that it was enough to conceal him from the rapidly approaching voices.

“What a way to fuck everything up!” one of the guys screamed.“It’s almost as if you don't have a brain left after all the shit you've been taking.” 

“Stop giving me shit!” the other man snarled, “We need to hide before the cops find us!”

“Yeah as if that's going to help. The boss is going to kill us once he finds out we lost all the drugs he trusted us with.” 

The sound of skidding wheels seemed to make the two men stop arguing. “Shit, they’re right at the corner, hurry to this ally!” 

Yuuri could see how one of the men was tugging the other one right on the direction he was hiding, his heart was beating fast, he could feel cold sweat running down his neck and the only thing he could do was to stay put and pray the men didn't notice him. 

Just as the men were about to reach his hiding place, a policeman spoke through his megaphone “This is the police! Stop and turn yourself in!” 

Everything that happened next felt like a blur. One of the men pointed his gun to where the police was standing, pressing his gun trigger, ready to shoot against the other. The sound that came next was louder than what Yuuri could have ever imagined. The next thing that Yuuri heard was another gunshot and then he saw both of the guys falling to the floor, hands clutching tightly against their legs. Apparently, the guy had failed to hit the police. 

Six policemen came then, two of them handcuffing the men that now lay on the floor as they read them their rights while the other four examined the perimeter, guns still out. 

“The medics are on their way,” Yuuri heard someone said right before another one took notice of him hiding behind the trash container. She immediately pointed his gun right to his head. 

“Hands up!” she shouted. 

“I was just passing by, I swear,” Yuuri replied frantically, doing what the woman had ordered him. “I- I was just coming back from practice- there's my skating bag!” he nodded to where his bag lied abandoned at the beginning of the alley. 

The woman shouted to another man to search the bag, the gun she was holding never deviating from Yuuri’s body. 

“It seems he's telling the truth, there's only sports equipment in here,” the other policeman confirmed.

“I’m going to need you ID , pass it to me slowly,” the woman demanded, voice still hard. Yuuri did as he was told, hands shaking and heart beating a hundred miles per hour. 

Once the policewoman deemed that he was telling the truth, she faced him again, 

“Yuuri Katsuki?” She asked, awkwardly, clearly not used to pronouncing his name. Yuuri only nodded before she continued. “I’m officer Johnson, I'm going to need you to come to the station with us.” 

“But- I - I didn't do anything I swear!” 

“I know that,” she explained calmly, probably trying to sound soothing, “But we need to collect your statement. These two men came in a car that it's no longer here, and it seems that you are our only witness. Besides, we need to make sure you haven't sustained any damage,” she finished as she pointed to where the other men were being treated for their injuries. 

That was the moment Yuuri realized that the recently arrested men had seen him and probably heard his name. Deep dread seized him at that moment, he could feel his breath coming quicker as the seconds passed. What if they did something to him? They were clearly worried about their boss killing them for losing some drugs. Could they do something from jail? Could their boss do something to him? 

His thoughts were stopped when officer Johnson placed her hand on his shoulder, grounding yet firm, “If you’d accompany me and my colleague to the station, please. We’ll give you a ride.” 

Yuuri couldn't do anything but nod and follow the retreating figure of the officer, choosing to focus on bringing his breathing back to normal and opting to block and ignore everything and anything else that could be happening around him. Especially the following gazes of the two arrested men.

“Good evening , I'm officer Davis,” the man next to the police patrol greeted, Yuuri shook his hand, noticing how cold his was in comparison to the officer. 

The drive to the police station slowly descended into an atmosphere full of tension, except for the calls coming from the radio. Both officers Johnson and Davis were almost silent, only exchanging a few comments here and there regarding the transmissions they received, but never addressing Yuuri. 

He was almost glad when they finally arrived. Getting out of the car he followed the officers into the building and then straight into a room with only a single table, a few chairs and a side table with a coffee maker on the top. Once Yuuri was seated he was instructed to wait for the detective in charge of the case to come and take his statement. He was offered coffee by officer Davis but Yuuri refused, he was already on edge and didn't need the extra stimulation that a cup of coffee would provide. 

After a few moments, another man Yuuri didn't recognize entered through the room. He was tall and bulky, probably in his mid-forties, black hair and hardened face. 

“Good evening, Mister Katsuki,” He began, tone curt and gaze sharpened, as if examining Yuuri to the most minuscule detail. “I’m detective Wolfe, I'm in charge of the case. I've been told by my subordinates that you were at the site of the arrest.” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Very well then, I need you to tell me everything you saw or heard.” Detective Wolfe indicated as he took a notepad and a pencil from his coat pocket.

And that's what Yuuri did for the next couple of hours. He explained how he was on his way back to his house after staying late for training, how he hadn't been paying much attention, only lifting his head when the car abruptly stopped a few meters away from him. He told them how the car looked like any other back sedan in the city and that he didn't get a look of the driver, how he hid the moment he saw the gun and didn't see much after that. He was able to confirm that the men were talking about losing a cargo of drugs but they didn't mention what kind or how much. 

When detective Wolfe finally seemed satisfied, Yuuri was truly exhausted, wishing only to go home and sleep for a couple of days. After Wolfe let him go, he was offered a ride home from office Johnson, which he accepted gratefully. Yuuri latter found out her name was Mary - that actually made him smile for the first time since the incident happened. She advised him to not leave the city in case he was needed again.

Which, he couldn't really do, he was supposed to leave to Chicago in a few days for his first qualifier of the Grand Prix series. Well, it was a suggestion, not an order. Besides, she also suggested him to keep with his everyday routine so going to a competition was technically following that advice. 

Finally, after saying his goodbyes to Mary, he entered his house. Vicchan was next to him in a second, greeting him enthusiastically, jumping and wagging his tail with happiness. Yuuri kneeled down, took him on his arms and walked them to his bedroom, happily petting the small bundle of joy who was his dog. 

It definitely had been a long day. At some point Yuuri had texted Celestino to let him know that he wasn't going to practice tomorrow, promising to call him later in the afternoon to explain everything. 

Once he had changed his clothes and went to bed, he realized he couldn't sleep at all. The adrenaline of the situation had vanished but he still felt shaken, not fully convinced that he was indeed on his bed and not in that dark, scary alley. Huffing, he turned to his dog, cuddling him and forcing his eyes to close. Trying to shut his mind off from thinking about imaginary situations that could have happened, Yuuri waited endlessly for the dream that only came several hours later.

\------------------–------------------

A week later, Yuuri was boarding a plane to Chicago. To avoid feeling guilty he had gone to the police station a few days prior to notify detective Wolfe about his departure. Luckily, he hadn't seemed too worried, only telling him that he kept notifying them every time he was to leave the city. 

He was still a little bit shaken up about the whole ordeal, when he told to Celestino about the previous night the older man had offered him to pull him out of the series and let him come back by the time of nationals. Yuuri appreciated his coach’s concern but he knew that if he stopped skating he was going to start feeling more anxious than if he continued. Besides, since nothing had really happened, the uneasiness that he’d felt on the first few days had been slowly decreasing to the point that he had stopped shivering every time someone talked to him unexpectedly. 

Phichit had freaked out when he found out about what had happened to him, the younger skater stayed at Yuuri’s place the first nights after and he even went as far as accompanying him to Chicago, for which Yuuri had been infinitely grateful.

The event itself passed in a blur. He did well enough in his short program to land second place, maintaining that position through the rest of the competition. He missed first place to Christophe Giacometti by only 0.10 points, which honestly made Yuuri feel pretty confident about himself, especially considering this was his first event of the season. He hadn't even used the combination jump he had been working on, which would definitely help him on surpassing the small score breach in the future.

“Well, mon ami, it appears that your head is in the game from the season start,” Chris spoke from his place next to Yuuri as they both were at the medal ceremony, “I’ll have to watch out or you'll be winning this competition for the second time in a row. ” 

Yuuri laughed at that, he looked up at Chris, “I wouldn't say that, really, you did very well yourself, after all, you are the one standing at the top of the podium.” 

“Always so humble,” Chris said as he placed an arm around him and Cao Bin, the third place competitor, to pose for the cameras in front of them. “We haven't had much time to catch up, what do you say we have some drinks at the hotel before I have to go back to an endless 14 hours flight? Bring Phichit along since I haven't seen him in a while either.” 

Yuuri was a little tired but he guessed if it was only a few drinks at the hotel he would be able to manage it just fine. Besides, he enjoyed Chris’s company. “Sure, I’ll tell him to come.”

\------------------–------------------

To say Chris had been shocked when he learned about what had happened to Yuuri was an understatement. He had gone quiet, eyes wide, and mouth dropped to the ground the moment Yuuri mentioned what had been going on with him this last week. 

“You know, I have to say I have a newfound respect for you Yuuri,” he expressed, taking a sip from his glass. Yuuri mirrored him, tasting the fruity concoction Phichit had ordered for all of them. “I don't think I would have been able to get out of my house, let alone compete had that happened to me.” 

“Well, Yuuri had always been a strong, stubborn one,” Phichit chirped, bumping his shoulder with Yuuri’s, “Celestino was ready to pull him out of the competition but he refused. I have to say, I'm glad you didn't, you skated wonderfully this past few days.” 

Yuuri ducked his head, he’d never been good receiving praises and this time wasn't any different. “I mean, sure... I just didn't want to lose time on the ice and besides, I still need my sponsors’ money.”

“Yuuri, I’m sure every single person in the world would have understood your decision,” Chis declared. Before Yuuri had any time to disagree he continued, “But no matter, now you’re competing and going as strong as ever. I'm glad I got to skate against you.” 

“Cheers to that!” Phichit exclaimed then drinking from his glass. The two other men following him.

After several more drinks, the three skaters finally caught up on their lives. Paying the bill, they said their goodbyes, promising to have lunch the day before Chris was leaving back to Europe. 

Yuuri felt the pleasant buzz in his body that normally came when he wasn't quite drunk but wasn't quite sober either, it made him feel funny. Walking back to their room alongside Phichit, the younger man scrolled through his social media while Yuuri was lost in thoughts. He needed to do his laundry once he got back to Detroit, he also needed to get an appointment for Vicchan’s vet, it was getting close for him to get his yearly vaccinations. 

“You know, you sort of broke the internet,” Phichit said absentmindedly, not looking away from his phone. “There’s this big debate between yours and Chris’s fans, yours keep saying you were robbed.” 

Yuuri just hummed, if there was one thing he absolutely hated about his career. It was the exposure to the media that came with it. Especially with him being a somewhat decent skater it meant that he was normally under the scope either from fans or the paparazzi. For the sake of his mental health, he had learned a long time ago to just ignore social media and Phichit had gladly taken the role of filling him in with the most important facts. 

“Is it bad?” 

“Not really, I think it’s the fact that the margin between your scores was so little that served as fuel to the debate. I still think you should know in case it might come out on an interview, but it’s safe to say that this is just the post-competition fanbase banter.” 

“Okay, cool, thanks.” It wasn't the first time that fans had conspired because of a skater’s final score, so he wasn't too worried about it. Nevertheless, Yuuri would keep that knowledge in mind. He didn't like to be caught off guard by the press, some of them were vicious about the comments and remarks they talked about while interviewing him. 

The couple of days that followed went as expected. He performed his exhibition skate the next day, had lunch together with Chris and Phichit ,and suffered through another post-competition banquet.

He didn't even notice when he was landing back at Detroit, ready to continue with his training for the next competition. The normalcy of the days soothed him in a way he hadn't expected.

\------------------–------------------

**[Discussion] Yuuri Katsuki and Christophe Giacometti controversial 0.10 point difference for the gold at Skate America - A Taste of What's to Come?**

Submitted by Impatvish

[Page 3 of 63]  
[ < 1 2 **3** 4 5... 63  > ]

{Postingpebbles} • 1 hour ago

Yuuri was clearly robbed, his step sequence was clearly worth at least 5 more points overall.

> {Snarkybreeze} • 56 minutes ago
> 
> AGREE! DEAR YUURI CLEARLY DESERVED GOLD!!!!!!
> 
> {Adrianna99} • 54 minutes ago 
> 
> Are you guys kidding me? Chris‘s quad lutz is way more polished than any of Yuuri’s jumps. He deserved the gold.

{Catalist} • 1 hour ago

I hope both of them qualify to the finals, it sure will be a nice competition to watch!!,!

{Kittiface} • 59 minutes ago

I agree with some of the comments, as much as I like Katsuki, this time Giacometti beat him fair and square.

> {Baph} • 58 minutes ago
> 
> Same- But I’ve heard that Yuuri is practicing some new combination jump, here goes to hoping he show it to us soon!!
> 
> {Thishasbeencary} • 53 minutes ago
> 
> With Yuuri’s stamina, I can imagine it's going to be something ridiculous like a 4A+4A.

{Yoyoplisetski} • 59 minutes ago 

I can't wait for little Yura to advance to seniors and snatch all the medals that are rightfully his!!!!

{Kingfisherunion} • 58 minutes ago

I'm sick of ‘I’ll just backload all of my jumps so I can take advantage of the new score system’ of a loser Katsuki, I hope Chris wins all the competitions they face each other.

> {Fromstarlighttodust} • 56 minutes ago
> 
> Umm... Excuse me?!? Do you mean Yuuri “Gold winner of Japan’s nationals several times, twice at the fourth continent, and once at the GPF, not to mention holder of the short program world record” Katsuki? Don't try to dismiss all of his accomplishments just because he's not your favorite.
> 
> **[Deleted]**
> 
> {Kingfisherunion} • 53 minutes ago
> 
> Yeah, whatever. I'm just saying that if he stops competing I wouldn't really be bothered.
> 
> **[Deleted]**
> 
> **[Deleted]**

**[Deleted]**

{Arariren} • 51 minutes ago

Yuuri “Gold winner of Japan’s nationals several times, twice at the fourth continent and once at the GPF, not to mention holder of the short program world record” Katsuki. <\----- THIS!! BEST COMENT EVER XD

> {Yuurisn1fan} • 50 minutes ago
> 
> OMG I’M CRYING. 
> 
> **[Deleted]**

{Giacomeaty} • 45 minutes ago

You forgot Christophe “Winner of 3 Swiss Figure Skating Championship, Europeans, and GPF” Giacometti.

> {Qtyuuri} • 44 minutes ago
> 
> Yes, winner of GPF... When he was 20! You know... Several years ago, let’s face it the man already reached his peak a long time ago.
> 
> **[Deleted]**

**[Deleted]**

**[Deleted]**

**{Moderator}** • 45 minutes ago

People! Remember that this is just for speculation about the GP series, if people keep insulting or threatening either the skaters or each other I will have to delete the whole thread. 

{Hereera} • 45 minutes ago 

Can we just agree that they are both good skaters and stop with the hate, I thought this was a discussion for the future of the GP series, not a pissing contest.

> {Croaissant} • 43
> 
> Yeah, no-, the drama is much more fun. Besides is not like this affects them lol.

\------------------–------------------

That sense of security, unfortunately, came to a stop a week later. All the skaters under Celestino had a sort of agreement. With the help of their coach they decided to get a joined P.O. Box to share so that all the fan mail they received, it was to arrive there and then be delivered at the rink on Fridays every two weeks. 

To Yuuri’s disbelief, he had been steadily receiving more and more fan mail since a couple of years ago. He commented that fact once to Phichit, only to received a teasingly response.

“Well, of course, Yuuri. You have won several international competitions not to mention you are cute and adorable, why wouldn't your fans increase over time?” He said as he as he mussed Yuuri’s hair, causing the older skater to duck his head to hide his blush, the scene now forever immortalized on Phichit’s Instagram. 

To tell the truth, fan-mail made Yuuri nervous, most of the letters were from supportive fans that only wanted to see him thrive but every now and then he received a less than a pleasant letter that made his stomach drop and his shoulders hunch. 

He was reading through the letters now, seated on his couch, Vicchan sleeping next to him. Every now and then, some of the letters came with a small gift which made Yuuri smile at the thoughtfulness of some of his fans. He was probably halfway through them when he opened it. 

_Get lost_ , it read, big letters occupying half the page. Yuuri turned the page around but it was the only thing written on it. Looking back at the envelope it was a totally normal letter, nothing that would stand out. The sender was from Detroit and that was all he could learn about it. 

He let it pass, after all, it wasn't the first time he had received that type of mail. Once he finished, three more similar letters were occupying the coffee-table in front of him. All of them similar in style - _You'll regret it. You better stop. Don't try doing anything._ \- all of them sent from Detroit. 

Remembering the conversation with Phichit regarding the whole scores controversy at Skate America, Yuuri chose to ignore them, it was the healthiest thing for him to do. Besides, they weren't really threats, just unsettling words written by someone who only knew how to reach him through a P. O. Box.

\------------------–------------------

The cup of China came and went, he actually competed with Phichit this time, having a lot of fun with his friend while also managing to explore Shanghai in between the competition days. Yuuri managed to win gold this time, securing a place for himself at the final. 

Regrettably, Phichit only made it into fourth place which meant he wouldn't be able to qualify, but the younger man seemed to be handling alright so Yuuri wasn't too worried about it, being able go enjoy to its fullest their stay at the country. In retrospect, those had been a really good couple of days and as they were coming back to the US, Yuuri wished they could stay like that. 

To Yuuri’s bad luck, the disturbing letters didn't stop there. A day after he came back from Shanghai, Yuuri found some similar messages had been sent to his school. The receptionist man had called him to remind him that they understood his celebrity status but that the university wasn't going to keep holding his mail and if anymore letters where to arrive, they were going to dispose of them. 

It scared Yuuri a little, but he reminded himself that it wasn't exactly a secret where he studied or what his mayor was, just an easy look through his Wikipedia page and anyone could find out.

He had to remind himself of that fact again when the same happened another day as he was entering the rink. Mister Thomas, the rink owner, came to Yuuri telling him that there had been an envelope under the building’s main door by the time he was opening the rink. It was addressed to Yuuri and, as always, it was an envelope as common as any other. 

With shaking hands, Yuuri took the envelope, hastily thanking mister Thomas for holding onto the letter. That day, Yuuri had been distracted the entire practice time, prompting Celestino to send him home to rest, the older man thinking that Yuuri was having a bad day of anxiety. 

That day Yuuri shut himself inside his house, staying away from anything that wasn’t Vicchan. In the afternoon, Phichit came to visit him, finding him on the verge of a panic attack. Once Yuuri finally calmed down, they both sat on the kitchen counter. 

“Celestino told me you were having a bad day at training,” he told him in a soothing tone, softly squeezing his hand. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

To be honest with himself, Yuuri didn't want to talk about the messages, not in the slightest. But giving a second thought, maybe if he talked about it with Phichit the other man would tell him that it wasn't that serious and that it was something that normally happened. If anything, that would at least give him a sense of security over the issue. 

He stood up, telling Phichit to wait a moment. Walking to his bedroom, he kneeled down in front of his nightstand to retrieve the letters, they were all tied together with a ribbon he had had lying around somewhere in the drawer. Once he was back at the kitchen, he placed the messages over the counter in the order he received them. 

Phichit didn't even need to get close to them to read them, the font size of the messages big enough to be read from afar. He took one look at the letters and faced Yuuri, his face clearly showing concern. 

“How long have you been receiving these?” 

“Since a few weeks ago? The first four came with the fan mail, so I tried to not give them much attention...” 

“And the other ones?” Phichit prompted him after it was clear that Yuuri didn't know how to continue. 

“Some... Some of them arrived at my university and the receptionist told me that they would just throw away any mail that were to arrive in the future.” He was a little relieved about that one, that way at least he could pretend that no more of these nasty letters were arriving at his university. 

“Some of them?” 

“Yeah, the last one arrived at the rink, Mister Thomas told me he found it under the main entrance.” He looked at Phichit, noticing how the worried expression hadn't vanished from his friendly face. Hesitantly he asked, “What do you think?” 

Phichit looked at the letters over the counter one more time, he rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled slowly, “To be honest with you, it irks me to know you are receiving these. I mean, they could be about the last competition but I don't think someone would take the trouble of sending them to the university or the rink.” 

“Do you think I should report this?” Yuri asked full of dread, he had been hoping his friend would dismiss it as something not important. 

“I don't know really,” Phichit hesitated, “They were sent to places anyone with a two-second access to internet would have known you frequent. So yeah... It's unusual but, I don't know, not something that would be entirely out of this world either.” 

“I really don't know what to do,” Yuuri lamented as he lowered his face to the counter surface, “With everything that has happened I’m really scared that it has something to do with those guys that got arrested.” 

“You can go to stay at the dorms for a few days if you want to,” Phichit offered. 

“I don't want to impose, besides, Vicchan would be really uncomfortable living in such an enclosed space. But I really appreciate the offer, Phichit.” 

Phichit, being one of the best people Yuuri knew, quickly put all the letters in a pile, tying them again with the ribbon.

“You should keep them, just in case,” He said. 

Then, he coaxed Yuuri to go to the living room so they could both watch a movie, he also made popcorn knowing that Yuuri would appreciate the sweet treat.

\------------------–------------------

It took Yuuri several days to feel confident about leaving his house and going back to training. He had been reassured by Celestino that it was okay to miss a few days of practice, but that he needed to come soon to refine his routines for the final. After all, the final was in less than a month. 

This time though, he came back home earlier. Yuuri didn't want to be faced again with any incident remotely similar to the one a few weeks previous. He was debating whether or not add the combination jump he had been practicing these last few months as he was opening the door, hearing how Vicchan was running closer towards the door to greet him. He was about to kneel down to pet Vicchan when he saw it, making him come to a sudden stop.

Right there on the floor was another of those damned envelopes. Rectangular piece of white paper, nothing that could stood up besides the words printed on the front, _Yuuri Katsuki_ , it read. 

Yuuri was tempted to just ignore it, if he didn't open it he wouldn't have to worry about anything. He could ignore it - would ignore it- because, one thing was the P.O. Box, the rink, and even his university, but nobody knew where he lived. He had wanted to have a place where no press or fan could easily find it, that was why, when he bought this house he had made sure to do it with the utmost secrecy. And now this envelope was here, and no matter what Yuuri wished, he knew that whoever was sending him those unsettling letters had finally found him. 

With shaking hands, he took the envelope and closed the door, he then walked to his couch and sat downs heavily. Yuuri could distantly hear Vicchan‘s small whines but he couldn't find it in himself to calm his beloved dog, he felt like an outsider on his own body. He hastily ripped the sealed envelope open, only to find what he was already expecting: big, black words forming the phrase _“You’d better not show up again.”_

Something wet fell into the piece of paper and that was when Yuuri realized he had started to cry. It wasn't fair, he had never done anything purposely wrong to someone in his life, why was someone going so out of their way to scare him, to intimidate him this way?

He didn't know how long he sat there crying, but by the time he stopped it was dark outside, the street lights coming through the windows and Vicchan lying next to him, softly pressing his head on Yuuri’s thighs as a way of comfort.

\------------------–------------------

Celestino knew something was wrong with Yuuri. He also knew that whatever it was it was affecting him a great deal. His student was a reserved person, normally bothered when people tried to make him talk about his problems. He wouldn't say he understood him, but he could respect his decisions. 

He knew Yuuri had been shaken up by the incident before Skate America, but he’d seemed to be doing better once they came back to Detroit. He was even doing fine at the cup of China, winning gold by an ample margin. 

But then, when they came back, he noticed Yuuri drifting into what he thought at first was his anxiety. Now, he was doubting that was entirely correct. Yuuri was distracted, he not only appeared to retract into his mind more often than not, but he was now failing to do elements that, even with his anxiety at its worst, he would have managed just fine. 

He was jumping with wrong edges, spins slow and tense, even his step sequences, something Yuuri was known to excel at, were now sloppily executed. Not only that, but Yuuri, the young man who always begged to have more ice time even to the point where Celestino had to force him out of the skating rink at some times, only nodded and wished him a good day when Celestino had cut his practice short. 

Something was seriously wrong with Yuuri, and if there was anything Celestino wouldn’t do, it’d be leaving a student to fight their demons alone

First, he needed to know what had changed after China, luckily Phichit was still at the rink. 

“Phichit would you come here just a moment?” He called for the other man that had just finished doing a flying sit spin. It still needed to be a little bit more polished but overall the skater was executing it pretty well. 

“Yes, Ciao-Ciao?” Phichit asked once he was close enough to the rink’s wall. 

“Have you talked to Yuuri recently? He seems troubled.” 

The moment Phichit looked down at his skates what the moment Celestino knew the other skater was aware of what was troubling Yuuri so much. He encouraged the young man to tell him, he only wanted to find a way of to help the Japanese skater.

“He had been receiving... Um... Threats, maybe?” Phichit hesitated, clearly not knowing how to explain what was happening, “I mean, they aren’t really threats per se, but they are unsettling, vague messages. They first came in the mail, then, after we came back from China, they were left at his university, and then here at the rink.” 

Well that was somehow shocking, normally people that sent hate mail only bothered with the internet, the post office at most, but almost never other places. He had been aware that the scores after Skate America had spiked a controversy between Yuuri’s and Giacometti’s fanbases, but he had thought that it had already died down.

He thanked Phichit and gave him some advice on the spin he had just done before sending him to practice it again. He decided he would give Yuuri a call once practice was done.

\------------------–------------------

Receiving a call from Celestino after the man had sent him home was a surprise to Yuuri, nevertheless, he wouldn't be able to ignore his coach even when the only thing he wanted was to be curled on his bed, so he answered the phone. 

His first instinct was to not give the letters much importance, but thinking twice, maybe it would be better for his coach to know, so Yuuri told him everything. From when it started and how it had escalated leaving him finding one letter at his house, not knowing if they were related to those drug dealers or to his scores at Skate America, and most importantly, how utterly terrified he was now that someone found his house. Someone could now easily hurt him or Vicchan if they ever thought that sending those messages wasn't just good enough anymore. 

Half an hour later, Celestino was at his house to accompany him to the police station, his car parked at the entrance. The older man had said that it was of the upmost importance to report what was happening to either detective Wolfe or any other policemen at the station, that way they could ask for some sort of protection for Yuuri.

On their way to the police station, Yuuri had felt a strange sense of hopefulness. He had thought about reporting this but then felt discouraged since the messages were so ambivalent, but now with Celestino’s support he felt that something could be done about it. The older man had been a successful coach for more than a decade, he had probably seen skaters being harassed and knew how to deal with these kind of situations. 

When they arrived at the police station, they were lucky to find detective Wolfe right away, they told them Yuuri needed to talk to him, to which the detective answered, telling them to go on a room at the back so he could talk to them more privately. Celestino asked Yuuri if he wanted to go by himself, to which Yuuri gratefully agreed, he trusted his coach but knew that his presence would only make him more nervous than he already was. 

He went into the room, noticing how this one looked a lot homier than the one he had been sent in his previous visit to the station. A big leather couch was placed on the side, next to it there was a similar single sofa facing the big couch and a coffee table placed in front of those. Yuuri opted to sit on the big couch as he waited for detective Wolfe. 

Once the other man came to the room, he took a seat on the sofa and asked Yuuri to tell him everything that was happening. So Yuuri did. He had brought the letters with him so the detective could examine them if necessary, handing those to him as he accounted everything that had happened in these last few weeks. The detective never said a single word while Yuuri told his story. 

When he finished, he looked at the detective’s face, trying to figure what the older man was thinking , waiting to know what was going to happen now.

“This is really an unfortunate situation,” detective Wolfe finally spoke after a few moments, “To tell you the truth, until further forensic analysis we can't confirm with certainty that these messages have come from the drug-dealer gang.” 

“Gang?!” Yuuri asked alarmed, he had figured there were more than those two guys that got arrested, but a gang? The thought had never crossed his mind, “Do you mean as in organized crime?” 

Detective Wolfe made a face, clearly uncomfortable about where the conversation was going, “Listen, boy, that's not really what I’m trying to say. I can't really talk about an ongoing investigation but the two guys that were arrested have been transported into isolated confinement. The only people they have contact with are their attorneys and the prison guards.” 

“What are you trying to say, then?” Yuuri asked slowly, voice full of trepidation. 

“I’m really sorry about it,” the detective started, at least seemed to be honest, “I know these messages are unsettling, I can send them in for further examination but, to be honest, this is not enough to give you any sort of police protection.” 

“What?! Why not?” 

“For starters, as I said, we can't prove these come from anyone related to the men that were arrested, these could as easily come from someone who isn't a fan of your work and achievements. Secondly, while unsettling, these aren't really threats, they never explicitly state that you or someone you care about are going to be harmed, they don't even state that you shouldn't go to competitions. So, unfortunately, there isn't enough ground to spend police force in the matter.” 

“But- but they reached my home, nobody knows where I live!” Yuuri insisted, starting to panic.

“That may be true but they didn't trespass either, whoever they are, they hadn't broken any law. If we were to place police protection for every celebrity that gets hate mail, we wouldn't have policemen at all.” 

Yuuri didn't know what to say, he had been so hopeful that they were going to help him, that they were going to protect him. To hear that it wasn't possible was a hard blow to take. 

“I’m sorry, kid.” 

“It doesn't matter,” he whispered, standing up he lightly bowed at the detective, “Thank you so much for your time, I have to go.” 

As he bolted down the corridor on his way back, he almost forgot he had come with Celestino, only stopping outside the station when the older man placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“What happened?” he asked, brows furrowed and lips pressed tightly. 

“They said they don't have enough evidence to give me police protection.” 

“What?! Are they stupid, what are they thin-” Celestino suddenly came to a halt. He took a breath and continued, this time calmer, “Okay, I still have a plan B, don't worry.”

“You do?” Yuuri asked, not able to hide the surprise on his voice. 

“There's this security agency that specializes in protecting noticeable people,” Celestino explained, “I was hoping the police were going to take responsibility, but since that's not the case this is the best option, although, you should know they are expensive.” 

“How expensive?” 

“It would depend on the specific case, to be honest. They are good at what they do but they come with a price, but even if it's not 24/7 It would still be better than nothing.” 

“I would have to think about it, consult with them.” 

Is not like Yuuri lacked money, with the competitions he had won he had managed to save some funds. And since he majored in international business and economics, he invested some of the prize money and was lucky enough to do well, benefiting both himself and his family from it. But he wasn't rich and he knew that those kind of services tended to cost a lot. 

He still went there later in the afternoon, after Celestino dropped him off at home and he managed to walk Vicchan. Having some sort of protection was better than having no protection after all. Maybe he could employ someone just for small public events or interviews, at least it would make him feel more secure on his surroundings. 

Entering through the doors, he braced himself once more, hoping that this time he would finally find a better answer than the one he had previously been given.

\------------------–------------------

It has been a long day of writing his last subject report, but Viktor actually managed to finish it before the day was over, which was good since today was the last day to turn it in. He was the best field agent, but writing these reports definitely wasn't his forte. 

He was just getting out of his car when he saw him, Yuuri Katsuki, making him come to a halt. The other man was getting into a car a few meters away from Viktor’s, a troubled expression on his face. What was he doing here? Was he in need of protection? Who could even try to threaten him? 

He was so lost on his thoughts that didn't notice when Yuuri drove away, once he focused on his surroundings again, he realized the parking lot was already empty. Viktor hurriedly closed the door of his car and started walking towards the building, determined to know what was happening. 

“Good afternoon, Veronica,” He greeted the receptionist with a charming smile. “How’ve you been today?” 

“Hello Viktor. Oh you know, fine as usual, my kids haven’t done anything that might get them in trouble yet. How about you?” 

“Finally finished the paperwork, so everything is fine. Hey I was wondering, was that Yuuri Katsuki leaving the building? Do you know what he wanted?” 

Just as she was about to reply, someone made a small sound from her throat. Turning around he noticed his boss was right behind him. 

“Hello, Olivia. Something the matter?” Viktor asked. 

“It’s Mrs. Jones to you Viktor, ” Olivia said in an unimpressed tone. 

“Oh, but that sounds so formal and we know each other for so long, ” Viktor tried to lighten up the mood, “Here’s the report, by the way, just in time. Oh! And changing the subject, was Yuuri Katsuki just here?”

Olivia sighed, almost resigned, “Yes, he was here just now. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, come with me.” 

Viktor waved to Veronica before following his boss, he was really interested in what she had to say. Considering he was just out of a case, he might just get assigned to Yuuri. 

Once they were both in her office, Olivia took a seat behind her desk gesturing Viktor to do the same. 

“So, Mr. Katsuki just came to make a request for protection,” Olivia started, always direct to the point. In this case, Viktor was grateful for that, “In the last couple of weeks, he has been receiving some unsettling mail, he told me he didn't pay them much attention at first until recently one of the letters appeared at his private property.” 

“Did he go to the police?” Threatening messages were a pretty normal procedure to be honest, maybe only with the police involved it would be resolved. He remembered the small uproar that came with the results at Skate America too, maybe those two events were related. 

“Indeed, but-” Olivia paused, possibly considering what to say next. Which was odd for her to do, maybe this was a more complex case, “The messages themselves were vague, no threat explicitly made, so the police couldn't provide him with any help.” She paused again, “But there was this incident a few weeks ago, Katsuki was walking back home when he witnessed an arrest of some drug traffickers, unfortunately the police don't have any proof of these two events being correlated.” 

That Viktor hadn’t known. If the drug dealers had seen him, depending on how powerful their association was, they could be trying to scare him off, or even worse. Considering it was the middle of the season and that meant Yuuri was maintaining well-known routines and schedules, and that the person sending the messages knew where he lived, Yuuri would probably need full-time surveillance. 

“So it's a full-time case?” 

“Not quite, you would be assigned just for special events and public interviews.” 

“What?! But considering all the facts he's could potentially be at high risk!” Viktor protested. It was madness, why would they offer something like that to Yuuri? Clients with less risk factor have been given full-time surveillance and protection. 

“We talk about it and Katsuki can't afford to hire someone for that amount of time, you-” 

“Please, Olivia” Viktor interrupted her, rapidly making up his mind, “I ask you this as a personal favor for all the years I've worked here and for all the results I've always had on my missions. Let me be there with full coverage.” 

Olivia was silent for a moment, when she spoke again it was in a truly serious tone, “I suspected you were going to say that. I can lend you tech support, but besides what we agreed upon with Katsuki, you won’t have back up at your total disposal.” 

It was better than nothing, Viktor thought, he could at least have the free time to do a full-time surveillance, “I wouldn't ask for more.” 

“Very well then,” Olivia said, handing him a binder, “All that you need to know is in there, you start tomorrow first thing in the morning.” 

“Thank you, Olivia.” Viktor expressed his gratitude as he stood up, ready to go home and study the new case.

He was about to close the door behind him when Olivia spoke one more time, “And Viktor, please, be careful. This does looks like it could become a very dangerous case.” 

“Don't worry, I always am.”

\------------------–------------------

Yuuri had one more rest day before he would have to fully get back into training. The GPF was in just a little over three weeks, so he really needed to get his head in the game by now, but Celestino had told him to just take one more day off. To clear up his head a little bit, he had said. Yuuri had wanted to deny the offer but he didn't really want to argue with his coach so he just accepted it. 

Now, early in the morning, someone was knocking at his door. Maybe it was Phichit, the other man had forgotten his spare keys last time he was at his place. 

He got out of bed slowly, Vicchan still sleeping over it, putting on only his glasses. He didn't bother with brushing his hair or changing into something more appropriate than a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt as he walked to the front door.

The moment Yuuri opened the door he wished he had done at least one of those things, or maybe ignored the door completely. Because right in front of him was the most handsome guy he had ever seen. Light platinum hair, blue eyes, tall and with the most defined features that made him look like he had walked straight out of a fashion magazine. What was this man doing here? Did he got lost on his way to heaven? 

The other man smiled at him and, _oh, wow_. What a beautiful heart-shaped smile he had. By now Yuuri knew he was definitely blushing, he only hoped it wasn't too noticeable. 

“Hello Yuuri,” the man spoke in a rich, deep, accented voice as he waved his hand. Which was just unfair at this point, Yuuri thought distantly. Did he not had any flaws at all? “I’m Viktor Nikiforov, starting now I'm your bodyguard. I’ll protect you through this season.” 

Yuuri stood there, flabbergasted, it was still to early for his brain to work properly “What!?” Apparently he could only manage an answer on a high pitched voice. 

There was no way he was awake, no way this was happening, this surely had to be a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So [here](http://viktorcest.tumblr.com/post/179357391377/the-moment-yuuri-opened-the-door-he-wished-he-had) is the lovely art that Jenna did for the first chapter. Go check it out guys :3 :3


	2. What I’ve got will make you feel more alive

Viktor was happy, elated to be honest. Even though he had started skating when he was a small child, it wasn't until now, at thirteen years old, that he was finally able to complete as a junior. And what a competition it had been. On his first time he not only had managed to qualify to the Junior Grand Prix Final but he had actually came in second place. 

As he was standing on the podium, he couldn't feel prouder for his accomplishment. Other people had come before and told him that they expected big things from him in the future, and Viktor was sure he wasn't going to disappoint them. Even his coach, Yakov, had roughly congratulated him from what Viktor thought was the bottom of his heart. 

But most of all, the thing that gave Viktor immense happiness was seeing his mother’s face as the officials were hanging the silver medal around his neck. Tears of happiness rolled down Ekaterina Nikiforova’s face and she was sporting the biggest smile he had seen her wear In a very long time. 

As he was getting to the edge of the rink, Yakov and Ekaterina were waiting for him. 

“You did well, Vitya,” Yakov spoke, clearly gratified with Viktor’s medal. “If you keep going like that in no time your name is going to be known worldwide.” 

“You really think so?” Viktor asked, voice full of wonder. No matter how many times he had heard that today, it was still a possibility that looked so far away from now. 

“Of course, my darling,” his mother replied as he hugged him lightly. “I have all the faith in the world that you'll be an extraordinary skater, the sky's the limit for you.” 

And indeed, the sky was the limit - that season Viktor won the Russian Junior Championship and medaled in third place at the World Junior Championship. Every time he brought a new medal to his mother, she would proudly hang it in the living room. 

“It’s because I want anyone who comes here to know how talented my son is,” she said one time when he asked her why she kept doing that. 

By the end of the season, Yakov had managed to make a deal with some important sponsors and everything was looking up. Viktor even thought that maybe with enough sponsors he would be able to buy a place for him and his mother to live alone, away from his father and all his troubles.

Then, one cold evening in May, everything Viktor had dreamt about since he had been no older than seven, suddenly, came crashing down. 

He was walking back from school, having no practice that day since it was the beginning of the off-season. Things hadn't been all that great at home recently, his father had been coming home drunk more times than usual and getting into even more fights with his mother. Early that week, he had to step in between them before the man had the opportunity to hit his mother. 

When he arrived at his house, everything was quiet, no signs of his father, which was odd - normally he came home before deciding to go out to drink. Looking around, he realized the living room was messy, as if someone had been searching around without a care. 

“Mom?” he called out, voice tense and cold sweat running down his neck, trepidation getting stronger as he closed the door. “Mom! Are you home?” 

He started to walk towards the backyard door when Ekaterina entered in a rush, holding a bag covered in mud. 

“Mom, what's happening?” Viktor asked, getting more worried by the second. 

“It’s okay, Vitya,” she tried to comfort him, not very successfully by the way she was holding herself; clearly tense and upset. “We are going on a trip.” 

“What? For how long? What about school? What about dad?” Viktor questioned her, not being able to hide the distress in his voice. 

“Everything is already sorted out. I just need you to pack your essentials, I already packed your clothes,” his mother replied instead. 

“But-” 

“Please, Viktor,” she scolded him, then, in a softer voice “Do as I say, I'll tell you everything later. But _please_ I need you to pack your backpack. Nothing but essentials, the rest we can get afterward.” 

_Afterward what?_ , he thought, confused. Deciding to do what he was told instead of arguing with his mother, Viktor took his bag, placing a notebook with ideas for their next routines and a pen, his walkman, his toothbrush and his medals inside. 

He thought about bringing his skate equipment, but his mother had told him to pack only the essentials, and sadly, even when he couldn't go more than a few days without skating, it probably wasn't the best idea to bring his skates with him. 

Once he was done, they hurriedly took a taxi that left them at the airport, leaving Viktor even more confused about what was happening.

“We are just in time for our flight, if anybody asks we are going to visit some relatives, okay Vitya?” Ekaterina spoke hurriedly as they were passing through other people until they finally arrived at the check-in counter. 

“Mama, please, tell me what's happening. Why are we here?” Viktor begged.

She came to a halt, taking a deep breath as she turned around. It was the first time in the entire day that Viktor really looked at his mother, even when she was clearly trying to hide it, she looked tired, concerned and most of all scared. 

“Vitya, my darling,” she started as she caressed his cheek, “I'm so sorry, I know that this must be scary for you… and most of all I'm so, _so_ , sorry I'm taking your life away from you, but we can't stay in Russia anymore”. 

“What?!” he blurted out, he could feel the aching on the corners of his eyes, “No! We can't leave, what about my skating, what about-” 

“Dear, there's no other way,” she interrupted him, voice hard as if indicating there was no discussing of the matter. “Your father… Your father did something very unwise, and now we need to leave as soon as possible.” 

“Mama, please,” Viktor tried to reason with her. What he was trying to achieve he didn't know, but he was sure he didn't want to leave his life behind.

“Please, Vitya, don't make this anymore harder than it is,” she whispered as she hugged him. “If I knew any other way I wouldn't make you do this.” 

She pulled back, taking his hand and almost dragging Viktor to the check-in. 

Everything else that happened that day was a blur - Viktor only remembered getting on the plane, and by the time it was time to get out only English was being spoken around him. He and his mother had arrived in America, his old life left behind.

\------------------–------------------

Many years later, when Viktor had established himself as a very successful bodyguard, he found out why he and his mother had left Russia so suddenly. 

His father apparently had been gambling and losing a lot of money, even to the point of spending money he didn't have. When he got to that point, he had started taking loans from some questionable people, until they had threatened to take Viktor so his father would start paying them. His mother found out about it and was able to get them out of his father’s sight before it was too late. 

That's how they came to live in America, that's how Viktor’s dream of becoming the best figure skating of his time had come to an abrupt end. All because of the lack of control of a selfish man.

\------------------–------------------

After they arrived in America, his mother started working on two jobs, she had told him that when she met his father she had dropped out of high school, therefore now there weren't many high paying jobs she could get hire. She was either working as a waitress on the night shift or as a hotel’s maid on the days. 

It bothered Viktor to see his mother constantly tired, she always tried to hide it from him, always smiling when she faced him, always pretending there was nothing wrong. But Viktor knew better - when his mother thought he wasn't looking he saw how her shoulders hunched, how she would rub her lower back, how she would not always eat as much as him because they wouldn't have enough money to make it to month’s end. 

Nevertheless, his mother would always face him with a smile, she would help him with his school work whenever she was able to and a day wouldn't pass when she didn’t ask him how he was doing. To be honest, Viktor wasn't content with his new life, he missed skating so much. When the next season had started in the first year after they had arrived he had been inconsolable, seeing how his rink-mates thrived while he was on the other side of the world missing more and more practice had been terrible. 

He would never forget how his mother had held him, asking for his forgiveness again and again. He knew it wasn't her fault, but still, he couldn't bear to face her until a few days after the date of the first junior competition. 

When he finally opened up, Ekaterina took him to a restaurant to have breakfast, it had been the first time they had gone out since they'd arrived in America. 

“Did you like your pancakes?” She asked softly as Viktor was gulping down every single thing on his plate. 

“Mmmh,” he replied as he nodded, chocolate chip pancakes not exactly his choice of food but so much better than what he could cook for himself for breakfast. 

“I'm glad, ” she said absentmindedly. After a pause, she continued talking, a bit hesitant this time. “I know you must have a lot of doubts, my darling, and I'm so sorry I can't just answer all of them right now. I want you to have good memories of your father and our life at Saint Petersburg, that's why I haven't given you the explanations you've been looking for.”

Viktor swallowed carefully, not knowing exactly how to respond to such admission. He looked at his mother in the eyes, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. Those had never been there before, even in the worst times when his father‘s drinking would get out of control she never looked so tired. 

“I don't expect you to answer me, Vitya,” she continued as she held his hands. “I only want you to know that no matter what, I’ll always be looking after you. You are my darling, son.” 

“I understand,” Viktor said with a shaky voice. “I’ll always love you, mom.” 

Getting used to living in a different country had been difficult, but they had managed, Viktor would always miss skating but he decided that it wasn't healthy for him nor fair to his mother to be fixated with what couldn't be. So he never spoke about it with his mother, opting to excel at school and be helpful around the house. 

He wasn't ecstatic about his life, but he could enjoy the good moments he shared with his mother and his friends. He could even say at moments he was happy about his life in America, which was a big improvement from how he had felt when they had first arrived.

\------------------–------------------

The year Viktor finally was a senior in high school was the year his mother got sick. It was a hard blow for Viktor, he and his mother had always been close even before the two of them came to America. She had been his biggest fan, his biggest supporter and the person he had cared about the most in the entire world. 

Unable to get the money to pay for her treatment, a few months later Ekaterina Nikiforova passed away. Their landlady, Ms. Lansing, had called him that day, she had gone to their apartment to look after his mother when she found her. Viktor didn't remember what happened after Ms. Lansing told him the news, he didn't remember when people came to take his mother’s body. He didn't remember the funeral. The only thing he remembered was coming back to the empty apartment and looking at the framed picture of him and his mother after his first Grand Prix Final. 

He took the frame and held it close to his body, sliding down the wall. The only thing he was able to do was to cry for his mother, for the injustice they had been subjected to, he cried until everything was dark, and then until the light filtered itself through his open windows. 

Viktor was eighteen when he became an orphan, it was the same year he finished high school and also the year he rediscovered figure skating. It has been by chance as he was browsing through the T.V channels when it happened, the junior world championship was being broadcast, and someone was about to begin his skate. 

Katsuki Yuuri, it read, a 14-year-old skater from Japan. The moment he started skating Viktor was mesmerized by the musicality of his skating, the way he expressed himself on the ice almost as if he was making the music and not skating to it. 

The theme was overcome, a fitting theme, he guessed, because by the time the performance finished, something stirred inside Viktor. Besides becoming a fan of Yuuri’s skating, Viktor found through him a small foundation to bring himself out of the trance he had been ever since his mother’s death. 

A few months after, Viktor Nikiforov was hired in a security agency as a bodyguard. Determined to never fail his job, in the 8 years he had been working on the agency, Viktor had yet to break his streak.

He definitely didn't want to fail now, especially considering that it was Yuuri that he was protecting, the same man that so long ago had brought him back something he had been missing, something he hadn’t even realized he had craved - hope. 

As he was reading the file of his new client, Viktor kept thinking, full of determination, about how he was going to do anything necessary to assure the safety of the younger skater.

\------------------–------------------

Yuuri placed a cup of tea in front of Viktor, it had been the most awkward cup of tea he had ever brewed in his life. Right after the other -gorgeous - man had introduced himself, Yuuri had almost slammed the door on his face. Vicchan coming from behind him and jumping at Viktor demanding to be petted was the only thing that stopped him from doing just that. Besides, the image of Viktor cooing and scratching his dog’s ears was really something to look at first thing in the morning. 

So, Yuuri opted for turning back and telling Viktor to come in and to get himself comfortable as he walked slowly towards his kitchen. As he waited for the water to boil, he realized that, one, he still was wearing his underwear and some old t-shirt, maybe he would have to go change; and two, why was Viktor even there? Yuuri clearly remembered telling the woman who reviewed his case that he didn't have enough money to hire a bodyguard 24/7. Was this a visit to talk about his schedule then? It might have been but he had already written down the dates for his upcoming competitions and scheduled interviews, could it be that there was already another problem with those too? 

_Please, let it be all alright_ , Yuuri prayed to anyone who would hear it, he really didn't know what he was going to do if it became another problem with finding security.

He glanced at Viktor, who was now seated in the living room, and saw how the man was looking around his house, a certain look of awe on his face. Yuuri didn't know what about his house could be so interesting, but he let it pass, maybe the man was inspecting his surroundings for something related to work. 

As he finished brewing the tea and sat in front of Viktor with a cup for himself too, he couldn't help but noticed how Vicchan was right next to Viktor cuddling him, it made a small smile appear on his face as he took a sip from his tea. 

“So.. I was wondering,” Yuuri initiated once he finished drinking from his cup, “Is there a reason you are here so soon? I thought I wouldn't be hearing from the agency until a few more weeks when my first competition is scheduled.” 

As he finished, Viktor lowered his gaze. Yuuri thought he saw a blush spreading on his cheeks, but he couldn't be sure as the warmth of his drink fogged his glasses a little. 

“Well, yes, that was the original plan,” Viktor replied, “But after evaluating your case I told Olivia, my boss, that there were many potential risk factors in it. So, I convinced her to upgrade you to a full security coverage, meaning that I'll be joining you at every moment of your life until the threats stop or the people that are sending them are captured by the police. Of course, you'll have to pay what you originally agreed at the agency, no extra charge,” he finished, giving Yuuri a smile that made his heart skip a beat. 

Yuuri froze as Viktor finished that, it was a good offer, and an excellent one - not only he would have a bodyguard all the time but he also wouldn't have to pay an exorbitant amount of money for his services. Thinking about it, it was too good of an offer, maybe too good to be believable. Yuuri couldn't help but think that there must have been something he hadn’t been told. 

“Mr. Nikiforov-” 

“Viktor, please, you can call me Viktor.” 

A beat passed and Yuuri continued. 

“Okay, Viktor,” he didn’t miss the way Viktor’s shoulder went up and how his smile grew a little wider as he called him by his name, “I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I need to know, what happened? It can't be usual for the agency to just drop their prices to accommodate every client.” 

“Well, no it is not,” Viktor replied, clearly blushing this time, “I don't want to inconvenience you, but this case is a little personal for me.” 

That perked up Yuuri’s curiosity. He nodded, eyes never leaving Viktor, to indicate the other man that he was listening so he would continue. 

“You see…” He stopped to rub the back of his neck and then he blurted out, “I’m a fan of your work, so after finding out what was happening to you I knew I wouldn’t be calm with only protecting you at certain times.” 

Of all the possibilities that passed through Yuuri’s mind, that never occurred to him. Viktor, a fan of him? He knew objectively he had fans, of course he had, but he had never encountered a fan in something outside a competition setting. 

“You mean, you're a fan?” was the only thing that Yuuri was able to ask. He almost wanted to throw himself out of a window, Viktor has just said that, why would he ask him again? 

“Yes, you could say so,” Viktor spoke, looking at Yuuri’s eyes. “I- I really hope that isn't going to be a problem for you, I mean, if it is I'm sure we can find a replacement, even get the same deal, 24/7 protection no additional cost,” the other man started rambling. Yuuri thought it was kind of cute. 

“It’s okay, it surprises me but it doesn't bother me,” Yuuri clarified. “Still, I‘m not sure I feel alright with this agreement, I mean, you should get paid fully for what you're doing.” 

“Oh, really Yuuri, as I said, it would trouble me more to not know what's happening than to be here with you.” 

Oh, that was right, the full-time bodyguard service meant for the bodyguard to live with the person he was assigned to. Just thinking about living with Viktor made Yuuri feel warmth creeping up his cheeks. How was he supposed to get anything done with such a handsome man following his every move? 

“-is something I want to focus on, would that be okay Yuuri?” 

_Wait, what had Viktor just said? Oh God, what had he just said?_ Before he could embarrass himself in front of Viktor, Yuuri decided just to answer with the first thing that came to mind. 

“Yes! Sure, I would love to!” He hoped he could be convincing enough so Viktor wouldn't realize he hadn't been paying attention. 

“Awesome!” Viktor replied with a smile. “I would like to start with the basics as soon as possible, maybe we could train in between your off-ice training. Or maybe I could speak with one of your trainers so I could replace some of your gym time with the self-defense classes.” 

Oh! self-defense, that was what Viktor had been talking about. It actually... It actually sounded like a really good idea, to be honest. 

“Yes, I think we could manage with the second option,” Yuuri agreed easily. “I mean, if it's okay with you?” 

“Of course Yuuri,” Viktor told him, smiling softly. “It would actually make me feel a lot better knowing that you could use some basic moves if push came to shove.” 

“Thank you, for everything, you don't know how much I appreciate it.” 

“You don't need to thank me Yuuri,” Viktor said as he took one of his hands, squeezing it reassuringly. As Yuuri was about to protest he continued.“If anything I’m really excited for this, I’ll get to go to your competitions and watch them live, haven't done that in a while.” 

That admission made Yuuri laugh, they didn't even know each other, but there was something in they way Viktor spoke that made him relax a little. And he hadn't laughed like that in a very long time, which he could appreciate. 

“Well, then I'm glad you get to enjoy your job. Is not like I want you to get bored, but I really hope nothing happens in the future.” 

“So do I, Yuuri, so do I.”

\------------------–------------------

“What are we gonna do?” said one man, his voice high-pitched and filled with worry. 

“Relax. According to our informant, the police haven't discovered anything, yet,” replied a woman, clearly not as worried as the other man. 

“But we are running out of time, what if the skater decides to talk and they find something about Jeremy and Marcos? They are going to be able to track us all!” 

“Well, because _someone_ didn't do his job properly we don't know what he knows, ” she said, now annoyed. “And besides, according to you, the threats should be enough. Right?” 

The man paused, evaluating the situation, “Right.”

\------------------–------------------

Living and protecting Yuuri was a whole new level of difficult for Viktor, not because the younger man was difficult to deal with- to the contrary. Yuuri was, by all means, the ideal client that any bodyguard could ask for. 

When Viktor enumerated the safety precautions they would take to ensure Yuuri’s safety, the other man listened to him attentively, even going as far as to take notes, which in itself was cute. But once Viktor glance at the scribbled pages, he realized Yuuri had added the most adorable little drawings to illustrate some of the points he had previously emphasized, almost making Viktor melt into a puddle right then and there. 

The first day went in a similar matter. Viktor had been setting up some cameras around Yuuri’s house and Yuuri had brought him freshly squeezed orange juice, offering it to Viktor as a small blush appeared on the younger man’s face. Viktor almost tripped and fell down the stairs that time. 

Every one of his little mannerisms, from the way Yuuri would fix his glasses whenever he was nervous to the way he would pick Vicchan up to coddle him and give him little kisses on his little nose, would make Viktor want to wrap Yuuri in a blanket and hide him from the world. It was a total contrast of the Yuuri on the ice, determination seizing him entirely, an almost 360-degree change of the skater’s demeanor, almost as if he was ready to take upon the word. To say those times left Viktor a bumbling mess would be an understatement.

Those moments Viktor was glad that it was a requirement for him to constantly have full doctor check-ups twice a year, otherwise he would have been concerned that something bag was going on with his heart by the way it skipped a beat every time he was faced with the sensuality that transpired from Yuuri skating. 

Of course, every time it happened, Phichit would magically materialize on the rink to document Viktor’s reactions. He liked the younger skater, of course he did, every time he was around Yuuri would be more carefree, would relax a little bit more. And Viktor actually enjoyed watching Phichit skate, not on the level he enjoyed watching Yuuri skate, but it was nice nonetheless. But if anything, Viktor wished Phichit wouldn't just snap picture after picture of his poorly concealed flushed face every time Yuuri skated in front of him. At least he wasn't uploading those, understanding that Viktor was there to keep Yuuri safe and it was better not to let pictures of him flood the internet. 

Viktor was secretly grateful to Phichit for sending him a picture of the first time he taught Yuuri self-defense. It had been a couple of days after he had started working as his bodyguard. Yuuri was eager to actually learn something to be able to defend himself, he was less eager to practice those moves on Viktor, citing that he didn't want to hurt the man. 

“It’s okay Yuuri, you won't hurt me,” Viktor reassured him, giving him a big smile. “We are going slowly for this. Now, just as I told you, Okay?”

“O-okay.” 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s t-shirt with his right hand by the height of his chest and proceeded to lift his left hand as if to hit him in the head, “Now, if someone were to hit you in this position, what do you do?” 

“I block them with my right arm first?” Yuuri replied doubtfully. 

“And how do you do that?” Viktor continued as he pulled down his left arm, not fast enough so that Yuuri wouldn't have time to react but with enough speed so that Yuuri wouldn't hesitate either. 

As expected, Yuuri lifted his palm, now fisted, placing it next to his head to create a triangle-like block using his arm and forearm. He actually had very good reflexes, Viktor noticed in the first half hour of his class. 

“Okay good!” Viktor complimented. “Now what's next?” 

Viktor noticed how something passed through Yuuri's gaze right before he moved again. Yuuri quickly moved his right fist towards Viktor’s neck, stopping just a few centimeters before hitting him. 

“I hit back.” He replied, voice full of determination. 

“And then?” Viktor continued, a little out of breath, he and Yuuri were really close to each other in this position. 

With his other hand, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s thumb and pulled it backwards so that he would release him from his grip, he then took a step forward bringing Viktor’s arm - and body- towards him. He hooked his right arm under Viktor’s elbow and brought it up at the same time he brought Viktor’s thumb down, effectively restricting him and incapacitating him. 

If Yuuri had actually used force Viktor would have kiss his right arm goodbye. 

“Well, look who’s learned another way of defending himself!” Viktor congratulated.

Yuuri looked at him and smiled, a blinding smile that made Viktor’s knees fail. If he weren’t still in Yuuri’s hold Yuuri’s hold, he would have fallen to the ground. They were so _close_ like this. 

The sound of a camera shuttering was what set them apart, Viktor mourned the interruption just for a moment before he turned around towards the door. Phichit was there with his phone out. 

“Phichit-kun!” Yuuri exclaimed as he blushed. 

“Sorry, I couldn't help myself, you guys looked adorable!” 

“We were just practicing self-defense techniques,” Yuuri huffed. “There's nothing adorable about that.” Viktor would like to disagree with that statement, but he’d thought to better not enter that rabbit hole. 

“I don't think so~” Phichit sing-songed, “Besides, while it breaks my heart to interrupt, I actually came to tell you guys that your time in the studio is up. Jessica and I actually need it, sorry guys.” 

“Oh, it has been two hours already?” Viktor asked, surprised, time had flown while he‘d taught Yuuri. 

“Yep, two hours already, ” Phichit confirmed. 

“Let’s get going then,” Yuuri spoke as he grabbed his and Viktor’s gym bags, offering it to the man. “Vicchan‘s dinner time is coming.” 

“Okay, ” Viktor said as he took his bag. 

That night, Viktor received a text message from Phichit - attached to it was the picture he had taken early that day. They indeed looked adorable, Yuuri smiling at Viktor and Viktor looking right at Yuuri’s eyes, the tell-tale signs of a forming blush on his face. He saved the photo immediately.

\------------------–------------------

Yuuri was asleep, Viktor was in the living room looking into the case folder once again. He had contacted a friend in the police asking about the letters, they had come up with nothing, no fingerprints, no trace of DNA, nothing that could make them traceable for either the agency or the police. 

He heard some noise in the door’s direction, rapidly looking up he saw how another of the envelopes was being slipped through it. He quickly stood up running to open the door. The person was already quickly retreating towards a car, a black sedan maybe, it was hard to tell. 

He started to run towards the person, but the driver saw Viktor approach before he could reach him. 

“Hurry up!” she screamed. 

The person then started running even faster, getting into the car as the driver was already speeding up. 

Viktor tried to chase them down, but they already were a block away. He tried to get the car’s plate but it was so dark that he couldn't see a thing. 

“Damn it!” he shouted. Gritting his teeth, he ran back to Yuuri’s house to check the cameras. As he looked through the recordings, he realized the person had his face behind what it appeared to be a ski mask, the hoodie he was wearing didn't help to distinguish anything about him either. 

He took the letter and opened it, only to find another of those awful threats. Viktor threw himself back on the couch, lifting his head to face the ceiling and took a deep breath. He needed to calm himself, nothing good would come from him being hot-headed. Now, more urgently than ever, he needed to find who was sending this letters.

\------------------–------------------

Yuuri was getting stressed - with all the recent developments in his life he had totally, _completely,_ forgotten about the last assignment he needed to send for one of his classes. He tended to just take three courses in the fall semester and then two in spring so he could load extra classes in the summer. Not the fastest way to finish college, but an effective one to let him compete. 

Right now, he was dreading every second of his life decisions because he needed to turn in the assignment in the next twenty-four hours and he didn't know how he was going to do it. The thing was, Yuuri tended to take his time while looking for references. Most of the time it paid off, but in this language course he didn't need good references, he only needed something that was mildly well written in French. 

Why did he take French? At the time it seemed fun to be able to understand another language, and Chris had suggested that if he didn't know which one to choose just take French and he could help him out. But, the thing was, Chris’s time zone was eight hours into the future so he was asleep by now, thus he was unavailable to help Yuuri. 

There was a knock on his door that scared the daylights out of Yuuri before he remembered that Viktor was living with him. 

“Come in,” he called.

Viktor opened the door and poke out his head. “Are you alright? It’s almost 10 PM and you haven't eaten dinner yet.” 

He looked to Yuuri’s bed, filled with his notebooks and French to English and Japanese to English dictionaries. “Oh, are you studying? Can I help you with something?” 

Yuuri just let out a deep breath. “If you happen to know French and can help me with this terrible assignment, I would actually be forever in your debt.” 

Viktor’s facial expression lit up the moment Yuuri finished saying that. “Well, actually. I'm fluent in French, my mother taught me as I was growing up.” 

Yuuri just looked at the other man. “Ah- are you serious?” he asked in disbelief. 

“Oui bien sûr, Yuuri,” Viktor spoke fluently, looking directly at Yuuri’s eyes. “Dites-moi avec quoi vous avez besoin d'aide.”**

“Oh, well, umm… Could you help me with this then?” he asked, still in awe.

“Of course! But first, let me grab something for you to eat, ” Viktor answered cheerily before going back to the kitchen, leaving Yuuri still half in surprise half in overload because… Because Viktor sounded very sexy speaking French. 

Yuuri threw himself back, his back landing fully on his bed. Since when did he have a thing for languages? Was it just with Viktor? He had loved the man’s accent since day one. Before he could delve on that thought, he heard Viktor walking back to his room. Right, he needed help with his last assignment in French. Now Yuuri didn't know if he was glad or dismayed by that fact.

\------------------–------------------

“I made my people looked him up,” the man said in an aggravated tone. 

“And?” the woman questioned. 

“It is as we suspected, Katsuki hired a trained bodyguard.” 

“So he's scared, maybe that way he won't talk,” the woman theorized.

“It’s more than that!” the man almost shouted. “It might be Nikiforov.” 

“So what? He's still a bodyguard, not the police.” 

“He's the best the agency has to offer, we can't just let Katsuki go now. They could find out something, we have to tell the boss-”

“And to what point, exactly?” the woman interrupted the man. “To tell him your screw up might cost us more than what he initially thought? To tell him now we have to get rid of a public figure who also has hired a highly skilled bodyguard? Please, be my guest.” 

“Well, what can we do about it?” the other man asked exasperated, it was his neck that was on the line here, after all. 

“We wait and use our heads, of course.”

\------------------–------------------

Yuuri was skating, practicing one of his step sequences that went onto his free program. He already had it down, but going through it repeatedly gave him a sense of calm that not many things usually did. So he just kept going through it, again and again, hearing his blades scrape the ice and feeling his muscles subtly accommodating for the change on the edge on the skate. 

He was so lost on the movements that he almost forgot that Viktor was here with him. When he finished going through the sequence, he looked up and saw how Viktor was leaning on the rink’s wall looking directly at him. Yuuri couldn't really distinguish Viktor’s facial expression, but based on his body language it seemed the bodyguard was enjoying himself. 

An idea came to mind, maybe, just maybe Viktor would like to join him. After all, the other man had been nice enough to help him with his French assignment, and he said that he was a fan. Maybe Yuuri could show how much he appreciated the gesture by teaching him a trick or two on the ice. 

He glided towards where Viktor was standing, stopping right next to him. 

“Do you need something, Yuuri?” Viktor voiced gently as he looked at Yuuri with those bright blue eyes of him.

“I was wondering if…maybe, ” he stuttered, _gosh, why is this so difficult,_ “Would you like to skate with me?” Yuuri blurted out. 

When he noticed the shocked expression on Viktor’s face, he continued with the first thing that came to his mind. “I mean, not with me with me, more like alongside me, I can teach you some stuff If you would like and-” 

Viktor’s soft laugh made him stop entirely. “Yes! I would love to,” the man replied with a heart-shaped smile. 

“Let me help you get some rentals, then,” Yuuri said, heart beating a hundred miles per hour.

Once Viktor put on the skates, Yuuri entered the rink. He noticed how Viktor slowly walked to the edge of the rink, almost as if hesitant to go in. 

Skating towards the man he offered him his hand. “You can take it if you don't feel confident. I promise I won’t let you fall.”

Viktor gave him a small smile as he took his hand, slowly standing on the ice. 

“Is not really that I'm afraid of falling,” he whispered so softly that Yuuri almost missed it. 

Yuuri couldn't be sure, but Viktor almost looked nostalgic as he came closer to him. He also noticed the steadiness in which the other man glided as they started skating forwards, hands never losing their hold.

“It looks like you've skated before,” Yuuri commented, trying to make small talk. 

There was a pause, something akin to sadness flashed on Viktor’s eyes. Yuuri feared that was the wrong thing to say. Before he had time to apologize, the other man spoke again. 

“I actually was a figure skater, for a brief time, before I came to America.” 

“Really?” Yuuri asked surprised, Viktor had never mentioned that before and he had come with Yuuri to the rink several times already. “Did you ever compete?” 

“Yes… I actually won silver on my first Junior GPF, I must have been around thirteen by that time,” he answered. Yuuri noticed the pride on which he stated that fact. 

Which, to be honest, it was something to be proud of, thirteen and already medaling. Yuuri hadn't won anything in juniors until he was sixteen. 

“That season I actually managed to win gold on nationals and bronze on worlds.”

“Wow, you must have been really good!” Yuuri exclaimed thrilled, he couldn't believe the coincidence, who would've thought that Viktor actually had had a small career in figure skating, a successful one even. “Why did you stop?” he asked, genuinely curious, if he was so good at age thirteen he would have probably achieved great things had he kept skating. 

The smile on Viktor face faltered, and Yuuri understood that maybe that was a delicate topic for Viktor. “I mean- you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.” 

“Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago,” Viktor supplied. Looking forward, he let a little time pass before starting to talk again. “When my mom and I arrived in America, it wasn't in the best conditions. We were... escaping, sort of, from a bad deal my father made. I was around fourteen at the time, as such, since we didn't have much money and skating seemed too much of an unnecessary expense to be paying for.” 

“I'm sorry,” Yuuri said gently, giving a small squeeze to Viktor’s hand. 

“It took me some time, but I learned to let it go, I couldn't just keep mourning something that was never going to come back. Anyway, I haven't skated ever since, so I'm happy to be doing this with you, ” Viktor finished with a smile on his face. 

“I'm glad we did this too. Also, if you ever want to skate don't hesitate to tell me, okay?” 

“Okay!” Viktor answered happily, before a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. “Now, Yuuri, how about we do a little spin,” he said as he turned and started skating backward, taking Yuuri’s hands crosswise and pulling him to the center of the rink, he started to suddenly spin around their centers.

“What?! Are you crazy!! We’ll fall!” Yuuri cried, even though he was unable to hide his laughter. He hadn't done that in such a long time. 

“Nonsense, Yuuri, you’re a professional!” Viktor exclaimed laughing freely too, continuing to spin them around. 

Still laughing, Yuuri closed his eyes and let himself feel as he and Viktor kept spinning. He hadn't laughed like this on the ice maybe since he and Yuuko were kids, trying to imitate other skaters’ routines. 

He couldn’t help but think about what Viktor’s future would have been had he continued skating professionally, would they have met before this? After? Would they have even exchanged words? That thought quickly came to an end as they pulled towards each other to spin even faster. The past didn't matter right now, he was glad he got to meet Viktor and that was all he cared at that precise moment.

\------------------–------------------

It was during the third week of Viktor protecting Yuui when another letter arrived, less than a week before the GPF. Yuuri had gone to shower and change after he finished training- the last training day before they all flew to Sochi- when one of the guys who managed the reception area came to Viktor. 

“Mr. Nikiforov,” he called as he handed him the envelope.“We found this behind the entrance door, it must have been left before we opened the rink and nobody noticed it until it was time to sweep the floors.” 

Viktor took the envelope with a little trepidation. He was expecting it of course, but that didn't mean he wouldn’t worry for Yuuri’s safety and tranquility the moment it happened. 

“Thank you, Martin. Would you let me see the security videos of the main entrance?” 

“Of course, follow me.” 

The recording showed a body approaching the doors and slipping the letter under it. Because of the way the cameras were positioned, the face of the person was not visible. Viktor could tell that the person- possibly a man - knew exactly where the camera was and was purposefully facing away from it. His clothes were simple jeans and a black t-shirt, nothing that stood out, he then stood and walked away, avoiding any other camera from the rink. 

_Damn_ , he thought, nothing from that recording would be useful to identify who was sending the letters. As he opened the envelope to read the threat it was also as good as nothing. _Stop and go away_ , it read.

He thanked Martin and walked back towards the locker room. He didn't want to tell Yuuri about the letter and ruin his good mood, but it was something inevitable.

The younger skater hadn't taken the news well the time Viktor had found those people leaving another letter at his house. It left Yuuri detached and closed off for a few days. Viktor decided he could at least wait until they reached Yuuri’s place before dropping the bomb on him.

As he guessed it, the moment he told him about the letter, the skater’s demeanor changed, his smile was gone, shoulders slumped and fear was clearly distinguishable in his eyes. Viktor had never wanted to catch someone as hard as he wanted to catch whoever was sending those stupid letters to Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” Viktor spoke softly, “you know you can tell me anything that's bothering you right?”

The other man just nodded and kept waiting for the water to boil. Viktor knew Yuuri tended to drink tea to calm himself.

Frowning, Viktor looked around, he was sure there was something he could do to make Yuuri feel better.

That's when a thought came to his mind- he could cook something to comfort Yuuri. Yes, it would be perfect. As a child, he always felt better after some sugary treat cooked by his mother. Pancakes would be something nice to make on this occasion.

“I have an idea!” he spoke, trying to sound excited. “Let’s cook something!”

“I'm not sure…” Yuuri replied hesitantly. “Maybe some other time?”

“Pleaaaase, Yuuri! It will be fun, and it will make you feel better. I promise!”

Yuuri looked at him, frowning. Viktor was sure he was going to deny his offer until a soft smile appeared on Yuuri’s face. “Okay,” he said.

By the end of the night, they ended up with a very messy kitchen and very messy clothes, but the stacks of pancakes they managed to produce were the tastiest Viktor had made.

Most importantly, halfway through making the pancakes, Yuuri finally started to get loose, laughing and smiling at Viktor’s antics as he challenged Yuuri to who could make the most flips with the pancakes or who could stack the most pancakes without making them fall. It was a lovely evening, cooking and eating with Yuuri.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said as he placed the dishes on the sink. “I didn't know how much I needed this.”

“Anytime,” Viktor replied looking up at Yuuri, and when had the other man come so close? Viktor’s breath hitched as Yuuri ducked down a little, placing a soft kiss on his cheeks.

Yuuri suddenly stood up, a blush on his cheeks expanding as far as to his neck and chest. “Well, umm- Good night!” he said in a rush, walking to his room and loudly closing the door behind him.

Viktor didn't know for how long he kept sitting still. Once his brain started working again, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he pressed the tips of his fingers to his cheeks.

Yuuri was always full of surprises, but this one was the sweetest one by far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French part said: “Well of course Yuuri, tell me what do you need help with.”  
> Thanks to [Cam](https://sundaie225.tumblr.com) for helping me with that <3  
> Edit: Also, thank you so much to [Thewatermelonwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewatermelonwarrior/pseuds/Thewatermelonwarrior), for the corrections of the French part :D


	3. We love a lot, so we only lose a little

[post description] A compilation of several images of Yuuri. The first one is him at Sochi International Airport, he's wearing a heavy brown coat, a facemask, a blue beanie, and is carrying two suitcases. Next to him there's a silver-haired man on a black suit, also carrying a suitcase. The second one is Yuuri at the Iceberg Skating Palace, about to enter the rink to start his warm-up time before his short skate. He is handing his skate guards to his coach Celestino Cialdini, next to both of them is the same silver-haired man wearing a similar dark suit from the last image. The third one is Yuuri on the podium, smiling widely as an ISU official is hanging a gold medal around his neck. To his right is Christophe Giacometti, in second place, and to his left is Jean-Jaques Leroy, in third place. The fourth and final picture is Yuuri hugging the suit wearer, just as he exits the rink, the silver-haired man is not facing the camera, but Yuuri can be seen smiling into the man’s neck. Celestino is looking at them with amusement. 

Liked by **phichit-chu** , **christophe-gc** , **v-nikiforov** , **yuurikatsukithegreatest** and **1,091 others**

 **Katsufan** The journey of winning a second consecutive gold Grand Prix medal. Does somebody know who the mystery man is? 

_View all 153 comments_

**japans.ace.lover** Some sources had said that he might be Yuuri’s bodyguard… but come on?! Do you just hug your bodyguard like that? My guess is that he's Yuuri’s new boyfriend.

 **katsukiforgold29** Maybe Yuuri was just excited because you know, JUST WINNING HIS SECOND GOLD IN A ROW. I would hug every single person in the venue if I had just achieved that.

 **the.booty.for.the.gold** Okay but what if it's both? Both is good.

 **katsuki_number_onee** Maybe we should be happy about Yuuri’s latest achievement, not who is he hooking up with.

 **swissboy69** I still think Chris should have won.

 **k.y.loversunite** My precious cinnamon roll got himself a man!!! Yay!!!!

\------------------–------------------

It was after sunset when they finally arrived at Yuuri’s hotel room, Yuuri immediately going to take a shower. If there was one thing Viktor had forgotten about competitions, it was how time-consuming the interviews afterward were, especially if you were the winner for the second time in a row. 

Yuuri was clearly exhausted, having nodded off into Viktor’s shoulder in the taxi on their way back to the hotel. Viktor had enjoyed that ride much more than he would like to admit. 

Since Celestino had decided to take a call from one of Yuuri’s sponsors, it had given Viktor time to think about where his relationship with Yuuri stood. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't like Yuuri, he would love for their friendship to become something more. It wouldn't be the most professional thing for him to do, but it wasn't really prohibited either. And after what happened the night he offered to cook something with Yuuri to cheer him up, he was sure the other man was at least somewhat attracted to him.

They hadn't really talked about _the kiss_ , as Viktor had dubbed it, but something had changed in Yuuri after that night. 

It started subtly at first, in how Yuuri’s fingers would brush Viktor’s as he handed him a cup of coffee early in the morning, in how Yuuri would walk closer to him, shoulders almost touching and hands so close that even the smallest of movements would allow them to intertwine. 

On their way to Russia, Viktor had been nervous, he hadn’t gone back to his country since he’d abruptly left with his mother more than 10 years ago. He thought he had concealed his emotions well enough, but it took Yuuri one look his way the morning they were leaving for the airport to know something was affecting him.

“Viktor,” Yuuri called him softly as he placed a hand on his forearm. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, of course, Yuuri!” he answered, a fake smile on his face. 

Yuuri looked at him pensively, after a moment, Viktor smile dropped and Yuuri grimaced before continuing. “You don't have to tell me what is it, but if there's anything you need, just let me know.” 

As Viktor was about to reply, his cellphone ringed, alerting them that their ride was there, effectively ending their conversation. 

“I haven't been back,” Viktor admitted with a whisper on their third hour of flying. 

“To Russia?” 

“Yes,” he answered, not really wanting to talk more about the subject. 

Through the rest of the trip, Yuuri held Viktor’s hand, never letting go and never asking for more. It was a silent comfort, to let him know that Yuuri was there, that Yuuri cared about him. 

That had been a few days ago and ever since then his closeness with Yuuri had only increased. Viktor hadn't wanted to bring up the subject in the middle of the competition - Yuuri had told him he usually got nervous in those and since he had shown that until right before his free skate, Viktor wasn't about to add more pressure onto the skater. 

But now the competition was over, Yuuri had won and there was nothing that stopped him from asking the other man how he felt about him. Even if deep down it terrified him to ask, because what if it all was wishful thinking? What if Yuuri was just being nice and that kiss was only meant as a thank you? 

Viktor was seated on his bed mulling about all the possibilities, so he didn't notice when Yuuri came out of the bathroom. 

“Hey are you here with us?” asked Yuuri, playfully poking him on the tip of his nose. 

“Yuuuuri,” he complained without being able to hide his smile. “I'm always attentive to my surroundings, I have to be prepared for everything.” 

Yuuri just hummed at him, clearly not buying his excuse. 

“It’s true! I’m hurt you don't believe me.” 

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” Yuuri laughed his face brightening beautifully. “Let me make it up to you, then.” 

“And how would you do that?” 

Yuuri suddenly stopped laughing, eyes looking at his feet and face turning red, blush starting on his cheeks and going down to his neck until it spread further down where his bathrobe was covering him. 

“What about a nice dinner down at the restaurant?” Yuuri spoke after a few seconds, a small trembling on his voice. 

Viktor's heart did a double take, breath catching a little. “You mean like- like a date?” he rasped out. 

“Yes, like a date,” Yuuri’s eyes were now focussing on Viktor, determination filling them as he spoke again. “Viktor, would you like to go out with me?” 

“Yes! I would love to!” Viktor answered immediately. Without being able to contain himself, he stood up, placed his hands over Yuuri’s face and briefly pressed their lips against each other. 

Yuuri stood there, frozen on the spot, eyes wide and mouth agape. It scared Viktor, maybe acting on impulse hadn't been the best idea. “I'm sorry I- I shouldn't have done that,” he hastily said as he took a step to the side and back.

Yuuri just laughed a little before he came close to Viktor, the only warning he got was the younger man placing his arms around his neck to bring him down. The next thing Viktor knew, Yuuri was kissing him again, a longer and more intimate kiss this time.

Once he pulled back, Yuuri looked at him on his eyes once again, traces of amusement still lingering on his gaze. “Don't mind me, I'm glad you did it.” 

And what could Viktor do but to put his hand behind Yuuri’s head and bring him towards him once again?

\------------------–------------------

If Yakov could change anything, _anything _regarding competitions, it would definitely be the post-competition banquet.__

__For starters, he found that parading his students around potential sponsors was the stupidest idea ever. If the sponsors wanted to give them their money, it should be based on their accomplishment and not how well they did at these formal occasions. He would never say that out loud though, lest he wanted his already-troublesome students to never take one of these things seriously again._ _

__Which took him to his second point, his students. Yakov cared for his students, encouraged them to find themselves on the ice. And he had gone through enough teenagers passing puberty to know that they always meant well even if they seldom showed it. But If anything, he wished they were better behaved at these damn banquets. Honestly, he didn't know how many of these things he would be able to go through before he would just decide to retire to live a quiet, stress-free life._ _

__Right now, Yakov was looking for Yuri Plisetsky, one of his youngest students, and praying to heaven that he and Mila hadn't gotten in any trouble yet. That was when he saw him. Right next to Katsuki, laughing as they both drank the complimentary champagne, a young silver-haired man and a face that he hadn't seen in over 10 years._ _

__It felt almost like seeing a ghost. The last time he saw Vitya he had been nothing but a pre-teen with high hopes and a shining future ahead of him. Then he‘d received a call from his mother telling him how they needed to leave Russia as soon as possible, to never see him again._ _

__He walked towards both of the men, when he was near enough he hawked his throat gaining their attention. As soon as Vitya turned around, his eyes widened. If Yakov had any doubt about the man’s identity, those were destroyed by now, this man in front of him was definitely Vitya. Yakov had to fight the tears of seeing his ex-student after so many years of wondering if he ever made it out of Russia._ _

__“Yakov?” Viktor asked bewildered._ _

__At that moment, Katsuki excused himself, citing the need to talk to his coach. He squeezed Vitya’s hand and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking away. Yakov deeply appreciated the younger man’s tact._ _

__“So it is you, after all these years,” he rasped out._ _

__“How have you been?”_ _

__“How have I-? Idiot boy, I’ve been doubting if you were doing okay ever since you banished from the earth more than a decade ago and you ask me how have I been?”_ _

__“It’s the polite thing to ask, you taught me that, ” Viktor laughed with a wobbly smile on his face. “I've been doing okay, by the way. Managed to get a stable job once I graduated from high school, and now I'm working as Yuuri’s bodyguard.”_ _

__There were so many things that didn't make sense in that statement, they definitely needed to talk, but Yakov didn't miss the tone in which Viktor pronounced Katsuki’s name, clearly full of affection. If anything, it appeased Yakov that at least Viktor seemed to have a significant other in his life._ _

__“I'm glad you're doing well, but I want to know what have you been up to all these years, no student of mine is going to goof around. Even if they moved out of Russia.”_ _

__Yakov noticed how Viktor’s eyes watered, but before he could say something else the other man handed him a card._ _

__“I’m glad to inform you that I haven't,” Viktor said proudly. “I wish I had more time to speak with you, but I'm actually working right now and I need to keep an eye on Yuuri. So what about catching up tomorrow at lunch?”_ _

__As Yakov accepted the card, he placed a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “Of course we do. I too still need to find my students. I hope that the Katsuki boy gives you less trouble than what you gave me on your banquets.”_ _

__“He is the best,” Viktor answered without hesitation. “See you tomorrow, Yakov! Good luck with your skaters.”_ _

___Good luck to you too, Vitya,_ he thought as he watched his old student walk towards Katsuki. The other man took his hand as soon as Vitya was next to him. _I’m so glad you're okay._ _ _

____

\------------------–------------------

It seemed everything was going well for Yuuri after the GPF. He had managed to win his nationals once again without much trouble, the nerves were always there, but they were lessened by just being back in Japan. Hearing, speaking, and talking in his native tongue was a small pleasure he treasured every time he came to compete or visit his family. 

He was even able to celebrate Viktor’s birthday, taking the other man to a little pastry shop at the heart of Nagoya. It had been a beautiful date, Yuuri managing to surprise his boyfriend on his birthday and then watching him enjoy with an almost child-like glee the various baked goods and beverages that the shop offered. 

His boyfriend - Viktor was now his official boyfriend and Yuuri couldn't be giddier about the fact that somehow Viktor liked him back. Not just the image of him as a competitor, but him as a whole, with all his fears and setbacks. And if anything that Phichit said about the photos of them on the internet was true, his fanbase was going wild with the news, which again, according to Phichit, was a good thing. 

Viktor even told him that the letters had stopped coming and nobody had gone to his house. He had informed him that he was still looking into it, but seeing that the last one came just before the GPF and it had been more than three weeks since they stopped coming, it was most likely that their purpose was to scare Yuuri off the competition. Just in case, Viktor would remain as his bodyguard until the season was over, to which Yuuri didn't have any complaint. 

To be honest with himself, even when Yuuri had hated every time he received one of those letters, he couldn't help but be glad of how everything had turned out. Without those, he probably never would have crossed paths with Viktor. The other man had found a way to the most private places of his life in almost no time, and instead of being scared or put off, Yuuri welcomed every little thing that Viktor brought into his life.

As he kissed his boyfriend goodnight, the only thing he could think about was how much he was enjoying the present, how happy he was, how delightful it felt to skate this season. 

He remembered an old saying his mother used to tell him: no matter how dark, there's always light at the end of the path, and Yuuri could feel that slowly coming true. He would compete this season, debut the combination jump he had been trying to nail for the last year, and try to get his best scores yet. Nothing would go wrong.

\------------------–------------------

Two people sat at a far away table in a bar, the woman was drinking a martini while the man was just sticking to a cup of water. He was clearly nervous about the location of their meeting.

“Your favorite skater is doing well, if the pictures of him and Nikiforov tell us anything,” the woman teased her partner.

“Why are you like this? Can't you see that my neck is on the line here?! If Katsuki goes to the police and tells them anything of importance-” 

“Our whole operation can be exposed and we will end up in jail for decades or worse,” she interrupted him. “Yes, you have said that several times already, relax a little. Another one of these martinis, please,” she said to a passing waiter. 

“How can you say that?” the man asked, barely stopping himself from shouting the words. 

“Well, while you have been occupied sending your little threats, I actually took the matter into my own hands and now everything is set up,” she spoke as another drink was placed on the table, taking a sip from the glass she continued. “That's why I called you here, to let you know that you don't need to worry about Katsuki anymore.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“Nothing now, of course, he's still a very public figure that keeps getting more famous the more he keeps winning. But, if he tries to talk to the police if anything were to happen where he would be needed as a witness, I already made arrangements for him to be handled,” she took another sip from his glass, finishing it its contents. “So relax and join me in a drink, it’s the least you could do.”

The man sighed after a pause, “Okay, I supposed I could.”

“Wonderful. Two more martinis darling, please!” she ordered once again.

\------------------–------------------

Two months later and Yuuri found himself as the favorite for winning four continents. The competition was held in Seoul, close enough to Japan that Minako was able to come cheer for him. They agreed to meet at the hotel's bar a few days before the competition.

Even if Yuuri didn't drink before competitions and Viktor never drank when he was out with Yuuri, he was excited to meet his former teacher after almost a year since his last visit to Hasetsu. But he also dreaded the idea of Minako meeting Viktor. God only knew what the both of them could get into if they started talking, especially since Minako tended to let her tongue lose after a few rounds of drinks.

When they arrived, she was already seated in a booth beside the window, a drink on her hand already. And just as he expected, the moment she laid her eyes upon him and Viktor, she didn't waste any time asking all sorts of questions regarding their relationship. 

“Yuuri,” she spoke, trying to sound uninterested, a task she clearly was failing at when she was looking intensely at Viktor’s arm around his waist. “You didn't tell me you got yourself a boyfriend, what happened to my boy who was too shy to even stay in the same room as his crush?”

“Minako-sensei!” Yuuri blurted out, cheeks heating full of embarrassment. Viktor, the traitor, just let out a little laugh and held him closer as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“And look at that, showing affection in public, you've definitely had change,” then with a smile full of mirth. “But then, maybe not so much, do you remember Saito, Yuuri?” 

At this Viktor mild amusement transformed into full curiosity. “Who’s that?” 

“Well, when Yuuri was about 16 he and this boy from his school-” 

“Nope!” he hastily interrupted her, “We aren't going to talk about that, nor anything related to my past.” 

“But, Yuuri~” Viktor pouted, “I want to know about your past lovers, how I am going to be your best boyfriend if I don't know what are the standards to surpass?” 

“I guess you'll have to live with that,” Yuuri answered dismissively, before Viktor could protest any longer he pressed a small kiss to his cheek. 

“You guys sure are comfortable with each other,” Minako commented. “What, do you live together or something like that?” 

The lack of any answer denying her question seemed to surprise her. “You do? Well, you guys sure don't waste any time. I need to know how you guys met now, I'm sure you made quite the impression, Viktor.” 

The way Minako spoke to Viktor sounded as if she was making a joke, but Yuuri had known the woman for his entire life to know she was analyzing Viktor, searching for something that would tell her if he was taking advantage of Yuuri and trying to get something from him. It was sweet, really, how after all these years she still cared about him and tried to protect him in her own way. 

“Well, you could say I did,” Viktor answered hesitantly, probably sensing something changed in Minako’s demeanor but not understanding what exactly. 

“Actually, Viktor is also my bodyguard,” Yuuri offered. He hadn't really talked about the threats with his family or anyone besides Phichit and Celestino when they first arrived, and after they stopped coming by the time the GPF ended it had honestly slipped his mind. 

“What? What do you mean your _bodyguard_? Yuuri is someone threatening you?” 

Explaining the whole ordeal to Minako took a couple of hours. By the time they finished, she was looking at them, mouth agape and eyes wide. “Oh, Yuuri, why didn't you tell us sooner? I know you are a private person but this could have been a serious threat!” She admonished him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said embarrassed, after all this time and he still felt like a kid caught doing some mischief. “But everything is fine now, the threats stopped coming and Viktor is staying my bodyguard just in case until the season is over.” 

Minako looked at them intensely. “Okay I’ll let it pass this time, but only if you two keep me updated on this.” 

“Of course,” they both answered at the same time. 

“Good, now both of you go to bed. Tomorrow you have to wake up early for practice, Yuuri, and we all know how you hate mornings. I don't want you to be distracted and sleepy!”

\------------------–------------------

Celestino watched how Yuuri killed it at the competition. His student skated with confidence and determination, clearly with his head set on winning gold. To be honest, having to compete with the knowledge that nobody was threatening him anymore was probably a very good thing for his nerves. Also, Viktor was surprisingly good at helping with Yuuri’s pre-competition anxiety. 

In the beginning, he hadn't known what to think about their relationship development, after all, in a relationship so new, seeing your boyfriend all day every day sounded like a sure way to destroy a relationship. But somehow they both made it work, and he had never seen Yuuri as happy and carefree as he was with Viktor. 

Besides, the man still did his work at looking after and ensuring Yuuri’s security. He was always attentive of the security cameras, always asking who anyone new that came into the rink was, teaching Yuuri self-defense religiously three times a week. Celestino was glad that such an effective bodyguard was in charge of Yuuri’s case. 

Before the free skate, Yuuri was quiet and pensive. If Celestino hadn't known him, he would have thought that he still was in that anxious mindset, but there was something different today. Right after Yuuri was called to the rink he figured what was going on - Yuuri was going to try the combination jump he had been working on all these months. If it were any other time, Celestino would have stopped him, but the sheer determination in the skater's eyes told him that he was going to do it regardless of what he advised him. 

He saw how Yuuri came close to Viktor - with his skates on, he was the same size as the Russian man. Yuuri whispered something at his ear that made the bodyguard blush and made Celestino laugh under his breath. 

He then turned to him and handed him his skate guards as he did at every competition. “I‘m doing it, Ciao Ciao,” was the only thing he said before he started skating towards the center of the rink. 

And it was wonderful, the music had been Yuuri’s choice. A tune from a Japanese movie he had never seen before, but that the skater made its own, the intricate step sequence, the hard entries to jumps and spins, every little aspect of this choreography enhanced Yuuri’s abilities as a skater. And then, at the last combination jump, he did it. A triple Axel followed by a quadruple toe loop and finished by a triple toe loop, a jump never done before, and Yuuri had nailed it on his first try at a competition. 

“Would you look at that!” he loudly screamed, proud of what Yuuri had just accomplished.

From the corner of his eye he saw how Viktor jumped as he cheered Yuuri on. Oh, that's right, he had seen how he greeted Yakov at the GPF banquet, how teary-eyed the old man got when he first saw him. Viktor had been a skater before anything else. If there was anyone who understood the implications of that jump, it was going to be Viktor. 

The routine was finished, and Yuuri received a standing ovation from the crowd. As he skated towards the exit, Viktor jumped into his arms, making them both fall onto the ice as he kissed Yuuri on international TV. 

“Would you look at that,” Celestino said one more time, this time laughing and smiling widely. 

The press would have a field day after that, but it didn't matter. As he sat next to his student at the kiss and cry, he watched with satisfaction and excitement as Yuuri scores were shown to them. He had broken the established world record for the free program, a few more points and he would have gotten the world record for combined scores. And if Yuuri was anything, he was persistent, he probably already set that goal for words. 

Yes, this was a great season for his student, and he couldn't be more happy for him.

\------------------–------------------

**[Yuuri Katsuki - Free Skate - Men’s figure skating | Four Continents]**

842,669 views

Comments 466 

Omg omg omg!! Did you just saw what I saw?!?! What was that even? If that combination is not named after Yuuri I'm sure going to be mad as hell  
By Este • 1 day ago  
_View all 39 replies_

I knew Katsuki’s stamina was insane but wow, that last combination after performing an excellently executed program is worth remembering forever  
By Glitterbug • 1 day ago

Can we just all agree to nominate Yuuri as the king of figure skating and Appreciate how he had worked so hard to get where he is?  
By Sunflovolliepop • 10 hours ago  
_View all 16 replies_

Are we all just going to ignore what happened after his free skate, I mean now I guess all the discourse of Yuuri and his mystery man being platonic are sinking down.  
By Tbiris • 9 hours ago  
_View all 57 replies_

It looks like just a hug for me  
By Unown • 6 hours ago  
_View all 49 replies_

A 3A+4T+3T combination?!?! omg what's next? A quad axel?!?!  
By Rina • 6 hours ago

_Show further comments_

\------------------–------------------

A month and a half later Viktor saw Yuuri standing once again at the top of the podium, this time a gold medal from the World Championship and a new world record to go with it. 

These last few months had been like a breath of fresh air for Viktor, living with Yuuri, skating again, going back to Russia - it gave him a whole new perspective when looking back at his work of guaranteeing people’s safety. He would never regret his choice of a career, it gave him a purpose when he had none, but now he wasn't sure he wanted to continue with it. 

Until Yuuri came, he hadn't realized how much he missed the simple domesticity of going home to a loved one, or just enjoying his day instead of being worried about every single detail of his clients’ lives and surroundings. But now wasn't the time to think about such matters, he would have time to think about it later, once he finished with Yuuri’s assignment after the competition. He didn't think Olivia would assign him another job in the short run after all. 

Now, it was a time for celebration. They needed to celebrate Yuuri's achievement, and he knew just how. Finishing setting up a reservation from his phone, he looked up again at his boyfriend. Yuuri looked radiant, gold really suited him the best. 

As Yuuri came close, he hugged him and gave him a kiss, he would have preferred their relationship to stay private but sometimes he was terrible at controlling his impulses and it showed at Yuuri’s last competition. Now at least he got to kiss and touch Yuuri in public whenever he pleased. 

“Would you like to go eat something later today?” he asked Yuuri loudly because of the chaos that was the stadium after the medal ceremony had just ended. 

“You know I do,” Yuuri kissed him again. “Do you have something in mind?” 

“I already made a reservation for a restaurant not far from the hotel.” 

“I can't wait.”

\------------------–------------------

A loud bang at the door woke the woman up. “Marina! Open up,” a man screamed from the other side. 

Hurrying to the door she opened it forcibly, “What the hell is wrong with you, Richard?!” she hissed as the man entered her apartment and slammed the door behind him.

“I just received a call, the chief prosecutor is going to push for a trial on illegal possession of weapons. He plans on calling Katsuki as the key witness,” Richard explained.

Marina paled when hearing that. “With Jeremy’s record, he's going to be sentenced to who knows how many years, the prosecutor might want to offer to strike a deal.” She spoke her thoughts out loud. 

“Exactly, we need to get rid of Katsuki _now,_ ” he urged. 

Without hesitation, Marina started walking back to her room, looking for her cell phone. “I’ll make the call!” she shouted after him.

\------------------–------------------

Yuuri was holding Viktor’s hand as they were walking through the hotel’s lobby, ready for their date. He was excited to spend time with his boyfriend, seeing as Worlds was such a big event they almost had no time to enjoy their stay in Shanghai. 

They were just outside the hotel waiting for a taxi, Viktor was talking about how overjoyed he felt as he watched Yuuri win his first World Championship and how once they went back to Detroit they would have to celebrate properly again when time came to a sudden stop. 

Everything happened so fast that Yuuri had trouble accounting the events later that night. 

Someone stood in front of Yuuri, he thought that maybe it was a fan that had stumbled upon them. Before he could say anything, the man was taking a gun out of his coat and aiming it at Yuuri. Just as he shot the gun, he felt a push on his shoulder that made him stagger, from the corner of his eyes he saw Viktor coming in between him and the man and being able to take the gun from him. 

The people surrounding them started to scream, and Yuuri witnessed how Viktor was falling, blood staining his shirt and waistcoat. In his panic and haste to help Viktor, Yuuri almost forgot the man who had tried to shoot him was still in front of him, he was reminded of the fact when the other man took him by the lapels of his jacket. 

Yuuri acted on pure instinct, using one of the moves Viktor had taught him he managed to get free of the man, as well as probably breaking his arm. _Good_ , he thought as he heard the man cry. _I hope it hurts like hell._

The police arrived at that moment, taking the man into custody. Yuuri heard a groan, Viktor was still kneeling next to him clutching his shoulder tightly. 

“Viktor! Oh, God! We need to get you to a hospital,” Yuuri shrieked, kneeling in front of him but not knowing what to do, should he touch Viktor? What if he made his wound worse than what it already was? Was Viktor hurt somewhere else?.

He didn't notice he had started crying until Viktor looked at him and he caressed his face with his other hand, wiping out the tears. “It’s okay Yuuri, I'm Okay, the bullet hit me on the shoulder,” he tried and failed at soothing him. 

“How can you said that!” Yuuri cried. “You just got shot and are losing blood and- and this is all my fault!” 

He didn't hear the ambulance arriving. But he saw people running towards him, a woman in a white shirt and black pants came to them. “Sir, we need to take you to the hospital, can you stand?” she spoke with a thick accent. 

“Yes,” Viktor replied, a little breathless.

Turning around, Yuuri saw the ambulance parked right in front of them, a wave of relief hit him immediately, Viktor wound would be treated. 

As they rode to some hospital, Yuuri couldn't stop watching Viktor and the paramedics, apparently the bullet was still inside Viktor’s shoulder and he was going to need surgery for its removal. 

Deep down he knew Viktor was doing his job, but the guilt that ate him inside while he followed the medics into the hospital was unbearable. Viktor’s wound shot could have been more severe, he could have been killed. Yuuri didn't even want to think about what could have happened had Viktor been hit on any other place. The reality of Viktor’s job hit him with full force.

The moment Viktor was out of surgery and conscious again, he had already made a decision. 

“Hi there, Yuuri,” Viktor spoke groggily, eyes a little bit glassy from the aftereffects of the anesthesia. 

“Viktor I-” he started, throat tight and trying his hardest to stop the tears from coming again. “After we get back to Detroit, let’s end this.” 

There was a pregnant pause in which nobody spoke a word, Yuuri saw how Viktor tensed and how something akin to panic passed through his eyes.

“What?” he finally asked on a whisper. 

“I wholeheartedly appreciate your work up until this point,” Yuuri started, bowing so that Viktor couldn't see how his determination was crumbling away. “You've been nothing but a dedicated bodyguard, but once we arrive in Detroit I won't be needing your services anymore.” 

“Is this because I got shot?” Viktor asked, the traces of hurt on his voice made Yuuri sit up immediately, he didn't want Viktor to be sad, “I know I wasn't as careful as I should have been, but Yuuri you need protection now more than ever, I still can be useful to you…” 

“I'm not saying that,” Yuuri wasn't about to let Viktor think that he had been careless on his job, as he cradled the other man’s face he continued, also noticing how Viktor immediately leaned on his hand. “You been nothing but superb as my bodyguard.”

“Then, why?”

“I… I can't bear to see you getting hurt again, not because of me,” Yuuri finally confessed. 

Viktor looked at him for a long time, he then took his hand on his, kissing Yuuri’s wrist. “You silly man, it’s part of my job. And before you say anything, even if it wasn't part of my job I wouldn't hesitate on doing it again.” 

“But, Viktor-” 

“I love you,” he said, making Yuuri's breath hitch. “I love you, you are the most precious person for me right now and I wouldn't hesitate on standing between you and a thousand bullets, even if I'm not your bodyguard anymore.” 

At this point, it was inevitable to stop the tears from falling. “I love you too, Viktor.” Yuuri said as he briefly pressed their lips together, “I was so worried about you.”

“I know you were, but please, _please_ reconsider this,” Yuuri was about to protest once again but Viktor spoke quicker. “I'm not telling you to change your mind right now, but don't make a decision yet, let’s wait a few more days,” Viktor looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“Okay,” Yuuri muttered, he could do that at least, wait a few days and see how Viktor would recover. 

Viktor brought him closer to him one more time, so much that Yuuri had to climb a little into the stretcher, kissing him with intent and not letting him go until Yuuri relaxed against his body. 

“I don't want to hurt you,” said Yuuri in between the kisses. 

“You aren't,” Viktor replied chasing Yuuri’s lips again, losing himself on the taste of his lover, “Never had, never will.”

\------------------–------------------

The first thing that happened once they got back to Detroit, a week and a half later, was the call Yuuri received from inspector Wolfe. He and Viktor were just arriving home, Yuuri ready to drop dead on their bed and Viktor trying to coax him to at least eat something before sleeping when his cell phone rang.

The good news was that the man that had tried to shoot him was now in custody and being investigated - since this became an international incident, Interpol had gotten involved and with their resources, they had managed to locate and thwart an international drug trafficking network. The not so good news, at least for Yuuri, was that now he would have to testify on a rapidly approaching trial, not only for the incident he witnessed but now also as a victim of an attempted murder. 

The sole act of imagining himself speaking in front of strangers about two frankly traumatic experiences made him more anxious than ever. He could see that Viktor was worried about it too. The moment he had finished talking with officer Wolfe and told Viktor about the call, a serious face replaced the smile he had previously been wearing. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, a little on edge as Viktor‘s silence stretched. 

“It’s just-” Viktor finally looked at him, he walked towards him and took his hands on his. “Nothing is wrong with what the detective told you, it’s just, I just don't want you to testify, to face those people again,” he sighed as he cupped the back of Yuuri’s head and brought him close to press a kiss against his forehead.

“Me neither,” Yuuri whispered, resting his head on the crook of Viktor’s neck. “But there isn't really anything I can do. If they call me to testify- or rather when they call me I’ll have to go.”

“You are really brave you now that?” Viktor said as he cradled Yuuri’s cheeks and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

Yuuri was about to reply but instead, a yawn came out of his mouth. “Go get ready for bed, I’ll make you something fast to eat, okay?” Viktor spoke amused as he kissed Yuuri once more time. 

“Thanks, I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

\------------------–------------------

** Japanese Figure skating Katsuki Yuuri is almost shot after Shanghai’s World Championship **

Cerisebio, Associated Press- Shanghai

The figure skating community was shaken when they learned that an attempt against the life of sports darling, Katsuki Yuuri (24), had been made. According to numerous sources, Katsuki and his bodyguard identified as Viktor Nikiforov (27) were waiting for a taxi outside of the hotel were the skater was staying when an unidentified man approached them and shot against them. The shot that was originally directed at Kasuki was taken by Nikiforov as he placed himself in between the two men. Katsuki then was able to reduce the man until police forces arrived. 

What several witnesses thought to be an attack of a mentally unstable man was later found out to be a premeditated attempt against Katsuki’s life orchestrated by an international drug trafficking network that wanted to prevent him from potentially testifying against them. 

On early July of last year, Katsuki witnessed a drug deal and later a police chase gone wrong. On that occasion, he spotted the traffickers running away just as they were about to be captured. Since then, he had been receiving vague threats that made him contract the services of the security agency which Nikiforov worked for. 

Since the arrest of the hitman -whose name has yet to be released- haven't been given access to his identity by neither the police department, nor Interpol- the officials working on the case had been able to trace the drug network’s affiliates and had subsequently made a series of arrests that extend from their headquarters in Detroit to several cells around Europe, Asia and Latin America. 

Up until now, Katsuki has not given any official statement. His coach, retire figure skater Celestino Cialdini (45), had said to the press that both him and Nikiforov are in good health and that Katsuki would like to stay away from the public eye until everything in the investigation and the future trial is sorted out. 

As for now, fans will just have to wait and see how this investigation will develop further into the future.

\------------------–------------------

The following months were total chaos. Several times Viktor had needed to call the police to chase away reporters that just refused to leave Yuuri’s home. Phichit had told them they could go to Thailand for a while until the fuss died down. Yuuri's family had called him several times begging them to go back to Japan. Even Yakov had called Viktor several times offering to take them until it was time for the trial, it touched Viktor that after all these years his old coach still worried about him. 

But no matter who made the suggestion, Yuuri refused to leave, he even refused to leave his house most of the time. Calling for delivery services for the grocery when Viktor couldn't offer to go shopping, hiring someone to walk Vicchan before Viktor started doing it himself, and just reading and doing assignments for college citing that he didn't have time to leave the house if he wanted to get his degree by the end of the semester. By the time Yuuri graduated, he just stopped caring enough to give excuses anymore. 

Yuuri’s attitude worried Viktor to no end, the way his beloved was coping was not healthy in the least and he didn't know what to do about it. April came to an end and it was already mid-May, Viktor knew the trial date was approaching and he needed to do something before Yuuri got to the point of being terrified of leaving the house ever again. 

“Yuuri~” Viktor sing-sang his boyfriend's name. Yuuri was lying on their bed on his stomach, looking at something on his cellphone. Viktor lied half on top of him, pressing his head in between the other man’s shoulder blades. 

Yuuri made a vague sound of acknowledgment, concentration still on his phone. 

“What do you think if we go out on a date?” Viktor asked not undermined by Yuuri’s lack of attention, he kissed him in the back and continued. “We could go to a park, or maybe have a fancy dinner? What about going to ice skate? Or even better, try roller skating?” 

“I'm not really on the mood to go out today,” Yuuri answered flatly. 

“Oh but the weather is so nice, we could even bring Vicchan and have a nice afternoon out,” Viktor pressed as he got up on his arms and started drawing random figures on Yuuri.

“I think it's better if we stayed here.” 

“But-” 

“I said I don't want to go out, Viktor!” Yuuri hissed harshly, it rendered Viktor instantly quiet. 

A few moments passed where nobody moved, then Viktor lifted himself entirely from Yuuri and kneeled right next to him, looking down. “You have to leave the house at some point. You aren't fooling me, I know what you are doing, Yuuri,” he spoke trying to control his annoyance. 

“And _what_ am I doing exactly?” Yuuri asked dangerously, finally turning around and looking at Viktor.

“You are pretending you are busy, tired or just not in the mod and just staying here shut down from the world!” Viktor almost shouted, he paused to control his voice again. “I know, believe me, I know you are scared and you don't want people to worry about you, but Yuuri, please, what you are doing is not healthy.” 

Something crossed Yuuri’s eyes as Viktor finished speaking, but before Viktor could say anything else Yuuri exploded. 

“You don't know how I feel! You don't know anything! You've worked as a bodyguard since you've been fresh outta high school, you are used to this, don't try to fake empathy with me!” 

“What?!” he cried, truly offended right now, he knew Yuuri was talking from a place of anger but it really hurt hearing him said those words. “Are you kidding me?! I was terrified in Shanghai, the man had a gun and was about to shoot you right in front of me, I thought that I wasn't going to be fast enough to place myself in front of you. I thought I was going to lose you!” 

“Viktor-” Yuuri tried, looking at him with fear on his eyes. But Viktor didn't let him.

“Do you think I wasn't scared that once we came back more people were going to try and attack you? Do you think I just brushed it out as just an occupational hazard!? I was shot for crying out loud, even if it's expected of my job to be in dangerous situations it doesn't mean I don't feel anything about it! I've witnessed how you've been shutting everyone out, how you are just hurting yourself because of the way you've chosen to cope for over a month, and you think it hasn't broken my heart every time you pushed me away?!” 

Viktor realized he was crying, he didn't know when he had started but he couldn't make it stop. He distantly heard Vicchan whining making him feel even worse.

Yuuri just looked at him, a pained expression on his face. It was too much for Viktor, “I-” Yuuri whispered. 

“I think I'll just go to sleep into the guest room, I need some rest,” Viktor interrupted Yuuri again as he hastily stood up from the bed and walked towards the other room, once inside he closed the door and quickly fell into the bed. The tears never stopped until he was no longer awake.

\------------------–------------------

Oh God, what had he done, what had he done, _what had he done?_ Yuuri knew the moment he snapped back at Viktor that he had made a mistake. The sadness and betrayal that showed on Viktor’s face was enough to want him to just throw himself at his boyfriend, hug him and beg for forgiveness. 

He didn't know what came over him. He knew that ever since they came back from Shanghai he had been retreating to himself, it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was affecting Viktor too, but he never knew the extent of that. Yuuri was too afraid to ask, too afraid to hear that Viktor might not want to be with him anymore, that he was just waiting for the trial to finish to leave from his life for good. 

And now, Yuuri honestly couldn't know for sure if he had messed up everything with Viktor… Viktor, who had never so much as raised his voice to Yuuri, always patient, always willing to help him and go at Yuuri’s own pace, never pushing, never judging. 

And what had Yuuri done? Shove him away when he had been trying to help, spilling to him hurtful words with no regard for Viktor’s feelings. He needed to apologize, he needed to go to Viktor and apologize and hope that he hadn't damaged their relationship to a point of no return. 

Yuuri stood up from the bed and walked until he was right in front of the guest room, he was about to knock on the door when he suddenly stopped. What if he made it worse? What if Viktor saw him and only hardened his resolution to end this? 

Sitting against the door, Yuuri hugged his knees. He needed to apologize, he knew, but the sole thought of Viktor not wanting to see him, of Viktor turning away from him ripped his heart open. He didn't know how long he sat outside the room but a considerable amount of time had clearly passed since it was already dark outside. Yuuri took a deep breath, he couldn't delay this anymore.

Bracing himself for anything, he opened the door slowly. He saw how Viktor was on the bed, clearly asleep, his cheeks stained with dried tears and a troubled expression even in his slumber. It broke Yuuri’s heart to know he had done that to the man he loved. Walking silently to the bed, he sat slowly as to not wake Viktor up. He lifted his hand to caress his hair, he loved how smooth Viktor’s hair was, a blonde so light that it looked as if it was silver.

The moment he finished his first stroke Viktor’s eyes opened up, Yuuri’s breath hitched. They looked at each other without saying anything, the only light coming from outside through the window, but Yuuri was still able to notice the sadness on Viktor's gaze. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. “I shouldn't have said what I said.” 

Viktor looked at him, for a moment Yuuri thought that he was going to make him leave, but that fear was quickly quenched once Viktor opened his arms, a silent request for Yuuri to join him. 

When he did, Viktor brought him closer, tucking Yuuri's head under his nose as he caressed his hair just like Yuuri had done a moment ago. After a while of doing nothing but being beside each other Viktor spoke. 

“I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you either.” 

“You were upset, I don't blame you,” Yuuri said brushing his lips against his clavicle. 

“You were too.” 

“Yes, but still, do you forgive me?” 

“Always.” 

Yuuri’s heart soared, the devotion of which Viktor spoke the words made him want to hold onto him and never let go. He was so relieved that Viktor wasn't upset anymore, that he forgave him too, but he knew that wasn't it. 

“Maybe we could go to try roller skating,” he voiced out, recalling the enthusiasm that Viktor had when he proposed Yuuri to do that. “l don't know how good either of us will be, but I'm sure It'll be fun.” 

“You don't need to push yourself into something you don't want, Yuuri.” 

“I'm not. Besides, maybe a little push wouldn't be so bad. You were right, you know? I've been pushing people out, I can't keep doing that.” 

Viktor kissed him on the top of his head, “Okay then, tomorrow we’ll roller skate to our heart's content.” 

As it turned out, they were both terrible at rolling skating. The distribution of their weight was off, the sole fact that they needed to place the forward tip of the skate on the ground to stop was something that went against every single instinct of both Yuuri and Viktor’s bodies. Long story short, they made fools of themselves on the park and Yuuri was sure that more than one person had already uploaded a video of them falling on their butts to the internet. 

It had been the best day of Yuuri’s life in a long time.

\------------------–------------------

On the first days of June, Yuuri was called to testify against the people who had threatened him, the people who had sent a killer after him. 

The night before the trial, Yuuri was a mess, he barely ate or slept at all and Viktor found him sitting under the water jet of the shower as he hugged his knees. With a heavy heart, he took him out of the tub and dried him up. Getting them both ready for bed and hoping that whatever Yuuri was going through he could get better by the time of the trial. 

The next morning, as they were driving to court, Viktor was about to suggest they talk to the detectives or the prosecutor in charge to see if they could help Yuuri by making him testify somewhere else or sometime later when he noticed. 

Something changed in Yuuri by the time they entered the court, it was almost like watching him right before he was about to skate. Although what he declared was horrific and a memory Viktor wasn't keen on remembering, Yuuri did it without a hitch. 

And just like that, the trial was over, the heads of the network and several underlings were sentenced to prison. The moment the judge declared the sentence, Viktor saw how Yuuri instantly relaxed, the younger man hugged him and placed his head on the crook of his neck and giving a long exhale as Viktor saw how several handcuffed people were led out of the courtroom. 

Later as they also left the room, Yuuri called his family. Viktor couldn’t understand what he said as he spoke to them quickly in Japanese, but the small smile in Yuuri’s face told him everything he needed to know. Yuuri was finally free of any threats, he was finally safe, which also marked the end of Viktor’s job as Yuuri’s bodyguard. Now the only question left was, what would happen next between Yuuri and him? 

Even if what they had was new, Viktor wanted to maintain his relationship with Yuuri, he wanted to keep living with him, and most importantly, he wasn't sure if wanted to keep working as a bodyguard. Ever since Viktor started thinking about how his life had changed next to Yuuri, the thought of changing his career of choice had slowly but steadily snowballed on in his mind.

The problem then was, what else could he do with his life? Being a bodyguard was the only thing he knew how to do. 

He needed to talk to Yuuri soon, because even if Viktor knew it was sudden, he couldn't imagine his life without the other man.

\------------------–------------------

Yuuri couldn't be happier when the car Viktor and him were in turned onto his street, he couldn't wait to get home and finally fell asleep. He couldn't believe everything was finally over, no more threats from anonymous senders, no more fear of stepping outside, no more worries about anything related to that tedious night from months ago.

There was only one thing left to do, Yuuri needed to talk to Viktor about their relationship, where they were currently standing and where was it going to go from now on since Viktor‘s job was over. He wished Viktor would keep living with him, but he didn't know if that was a possibility. 

Yuuri would support Viktor with anything he chose to do, but they needed to be clear about it. Not assuming anything about each other as he had done when Viktor had been shot. 

“So...” Yuuri began hesitantly as he guided Viktor to sit on the living room couch, “I wanted to talk about us, about what's going to happen after today.” 

“Oh,” Viktor said, clearly taken out by surprise. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Well, I don’t know how it works, with your job and everything, I know that maybe in the future you'll have to move out somewhere else to protect someone else. But… But I really want you to stay with me. You know- If you want to- I mean- I know you must obviously have a home to go back to but if you wanted to keep living with me and Vicchan- He really really likes you, you know? And- Um… Yeah…” Yuuri finished awkwardly, full of embarrassment but never looking away from Viktor’s eyes. 

The change was almost immediately, Viktor threw himself at Yuuri, hugging him tightly and kissing him fearlessly. 

“Yes! I would love to keep living with you!” he spoke excitedly, then more calmly. “I was actually thinking about talking to you too, but I guess you beat me to it, which I'm really glad you did because I didn't really want to sound as if I was imposing on you.” 

“You could never!” Yuuri said as he took Viktor’s hands on him. The smile that Viktor gave him was breathtaking.

“The thing is, I don't want to keep working for the agency anymore,” Viktor admired, this time with a serious tone. 

“Really?”

“Yes, but I don't know what else to do…” 

Yuuri thought about it for a few seconds when suddenly an answer came. 

“I know! What about opening a self-defense centre to teach other people?” Yuuri suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, because, given what they had been through, it did make a lot of sense. “I mean I actually learned a lot from you. I bet you would be a great teacher for others.”

“I - uh-” Viktor paused. “Oh my God, why didn't I thought about it sooner?” He groaned as Yuuri let out a small giggle besides him. “Do you really think I could do it?” 

“Of course! I mean if _I_ was able to take out that guy in Shanghai with only a few months of our training around my on-season schedule, imagine what else you could teach to people that actually have the time to learn!” 

“That actually might work!” Viktor said, excited. “I have some money saved and connections from old works. Yuuri, do you know what this means?” Viktor asked as he brought Yuuri close to him once again.

“What?” Yuuri spoke amused.

“It means I would be able to expend so much time with you!” He answered as he kissed Yuuri on the lips. 

“Well then, I guess is settled then,” as he finished that sentence a sudden idea came to Yuuri’s mind. He made a quick mental calculation, it was early June, a little too close to the start of the season for Yuuri’s liking, but maybe they would be able to squeeze some time in, and it would be a nice surprise to both Viktor and his family. Smiling he spoke again, “Viktor, before we start doing anything, would you like to go to my family's onsen with me?”

\------------------–------------------

“Vkusno!!” Viktor exclaimed, delighted as he tried his first homemade Katsudon. He and Yuuri had tried it before, of course, but Yuuri always said that his mother’s recipe was way better than anything they ordered in America. And how he was right, this was the most delicious dish Viktor had ever tried in his life. “This is amazing! I can see why Yuuri always says that it has no comparison.” 

“I‘m glad you like it Vicchan,” Hiroko answered as she giggled. “Anything for Yuuri’s boyfriend. If you want more just tell me.”

He liked Hiroko very much, it took only a glance at him for her to start treating him like her own son. Viktor couldn't be more welcomed and grateful for Yuuri’s mother, she reminded him of how his mother used to treat him. And he didn't miss how every time she called him Vicchan, Yuuri would blush uncontrollably. He needed to ask why was Hiroko calling him just like Yuuri’s dog, but that was for future Viktor to do. As for now, he needed to keep eating this dish sent from heaven. 

As was Viktor’s luck, the opportunity came just a few hours later as he and Yuuri were skating on Yuuri’s childhood rink, a lovely little venue named Ice Castle. Viktor couldn't be more thrilled to get to know the place, especially since he also got to met Yuuri’s childhood friends before they let them in into the empty rink.

“So, Yuuri, why does your mother call me Vicchan?” Viktor asked bluntly, Yuuri sputtered beside him, tripping and almost falling to the ground. Luckily, Viktor was able to catch him before it happened, once Yuuri was back on his feet he continued. “I always thought that was a full name, but it seems that's a nickname or something.”

“Well…” Yuuri started as his cheeks turned red, “Oh God, please don't laugh, it’s something so embarrassing.” 

“Yuuri I would never laugh,” Viktor exclaimed faking indignation, at Yuuri’s reprimanding glance he suddenly said, “Okay I only laugh because you are so adorable.” 

Yuuri looked at him reproachingly for another beat, he then sighed and took Viktor’s right hand. “I was 16 at the time, the first time I won the Junior GPF. You remember how I told you it was the first major competition I’ve ever won?” At Viktor’s nod, Yuuri continued, “Well, I was really happy about it, I actually managed to keep some of that prize money. I remember that at the time I was helping my parents on everything I could, and normally any money I ended up winning was sent to a bank account for my university degree. The thing was that I had been begging for a dog for the longest time, and then I had enough money to actually get one!” 

“Oh, that's really sweet.” 

“Well, it ended up not being enough, but nevertheless, my parents helped me and gave me the money that was missing so I could buy everything that Vicchan could need.” 

“That’s even sweeter, your story keeps getting cuter,” Viktor said squeezing Yuuri’s face between his hands as he skated backward. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri admonished him softly, yet no traces of embarrassment showed on his face. “Well, anyways. I wanted his name to make me remember one of the best moments on my career by that point, so I named him Victor. He never really answered to that name, so after a while, we discovered how he would prefer the cuter version of his name, hence Vicchan.” 

“Oh, Yuuri that's so nice!” Viktor cooed, “Can I tell you a secret?” 

“Of course.”

“Ever since I was a small boy I always wanted to have a dog, but I never got the chance. So meeting and living with Vicchan has been one of the best moments in recent years. And now, knowing that we actually share a name it makes it even better.” 

“I'm glad,” Yuuri said smiling. They had skated a few more laps when Yuuri’s face changed into excitement. “Do you want to skate something together, like a program?” 

Viktor was surprised by that, he might be able to pull the basics but the jumps and step sequences were on a whole another level. “I don't know,” he hesitated, “I won't be really good at it.” 

“Come on, it’s just for the two of us, and we could even do one of my previous programs. Besides, you are really good at skating, I'm sure Yakov would be proud of how well you maintained your skills.” 

“Okay then, but don't laugh if I fail abysmally at something.” 

“I would never,” Yuuri mocked him before taking his hand as he started guiding Viktor into one of his old free program’s first elements.

\------------------–------------------

**[Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov] Tried to skate Yuuri’s FP [Romeo and Juliet]**

3,822,890 views

Comments 3k

What!?! So not only Yuuri is the best figure skater, but now it turns out is bodyguard turned boyfriend is also a figure skater???  
By Kazul9 • 4 hours ago  
_View all 57 replies_

Why does that name sounds so familiar?  
By Itakethewords • 3 hours ago

@Itakethewords Viktor was a former figure skater, I vaguely remember him when he gained several medals in juniors a long time ago and then vanished forever  
By Tasty-pile-of-glitter • 2 hours ago

Guys guys look! I researched the whole internet and this [Link] is what I found out about Viktor.  
By LocallyGrownAvocado • 2 hours ago  
_View all 62 replies_

Omg, can you imagine what would have happened had Viktor kept competing?  
By Adrianna999999999999 • 2 hours ago

I can't believe Yuuri and Viktor look so good together, I would pay to see an entire ice show of just the two of them  
By Chrome • 2 hours ago  
_View all 13 replies_

VIKTUURI VIKTUURI VIKTUURI  
By Viktuuri shipper.since.16 • 2 hours ago  
_View all 11 replies_

_Show further comments_

\------------------–------------------

The trip to Japan was something Yuuri didn't know he’d needed until he was there, he was so glad to see his family and friends again, and they made sure to demand him and Viktor to come back as soon as the season was over. Viktor accepted their offer delightedly. 

Once they came back, Yuuri threw himself at practice and Viktor started looking for a place he could either buy or rent to establish his new self-defense centre. It had been a busy time for them, but now, after a few weeks passed, they were finally able to come back to a somewhat established schedule. 

Which brought an idea into Yuuri’s mind. One thing became another and soon he was driving both him and Viktor in Celestino’s car to pick his boyfriend's surprise. 

“I can't believe you know how to drive, why did you never tell me?” Viktor asked once Yuuri adamantly denied him the information about where they were going. 

“I guess it never really came up, I don't even own a car, so it was pointless anyway.” 

“But Yuuri~ I had such high hopes that I would be the one to teach you, it would have been so romantic!” 

“Maybe you can teach me to do something else,” Yuuri laughed. “Okay we are here,” he said, parking in front of an animal shelter. 

“Is this-?” Viktor gasped, surprise colouring his features as he looked at the building with sparkles on his eyes 

“Well, you did say how you always wanted a dog, and I thought that maybe it would be nice to have another bundle of joy in our house, and since our schedules have gone back to normal. I thought well… Why not?” 

“Oh, Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed as he moved to the driver seat to kiss him. “This is the best surprise ever, come on let's go! Let's go!” 

He immediately said as he got out of the car, almost dragging Yuuri into the building. 

Viktor ended up choosing a small puddle with fur a little bit more clear than Vicchan’s, the shelter’s owner told them that he was a standard poodle so it would grow to be a big and happy dog. As for now, he fitted on Viktor’s hands. 

“What do you want to call him?” Yuuri asked not taking his eyes of the now sleepy dog on Viktor’s arms. 

“Mmm.. Makkachin!” Viktor perked up. “Isn't that a sweet name, little Makka? Don't you love us now?” 

“It’s certainly an unique name,” the shelter’s owner said. “I need your signature on these papers and then you are free to go.” 

“Okay, thanks!” Viktor replied as he signed the documents. 

While they were driving home, Makkachin now sleeping on Viktor’s lap, Yuuri couldn't help but think how his life had drastically changed in this last year. From just being him and Vicchan to now being accompanied by Viktor and Makka as part of their lives. And, who knew? Maybe in the not so distant future, he would ask Viktor to stay close to him forever. 

Whatever was to happen, Yuuri knew that he would always be grateful for Viktor coming into his life and being the best bodyguard turned boyfriend he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s even chapters word count consistency? 
> 
> For this chapter the amazing [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph) made beautiful art that you can find [here!](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/179876294689/)


	4. We are alive

By the next GPF in Barcelona, Yuuri and Viktor were engaged.

Neither of them had been to the Spanish city before, so the moment Yuuri finished the early practice he went back to the hotel to get Viktor and start their sightseeing around the city. They spend the rest of the day getting lunch in a traditional Spanish restaurant, shopping around downtown and, finally, venturing into a Christmas market. 

That's when Yuuri saw it. 

It was a small jewelry shop at the side of the road. He dragged Viktor with him towards the front window; at the very top a pair of golden rings were being showcased, a beautiful snowflake was engraved inside of them. 

Ever since the end of the trial, the thought of Viktor by his side forever had been floating around Yuuri’s head. He had dreamt about a small wedding in Japan, their family and friends coming to see them, more times that he would like to admit. 

And then, right in front of the store looking at those rings, the only thought that played on replay in Yuuri’s mind was: _why not?_

Later that night, right in front of the Sagrada Familia with a choir singing close to them, Yuuri asked Viktor to marry him.

When they got together with the other skaters to have something to eat, the photos of them wearing their engagement ring didn't take long to be on the internet, courtesy of Phichit

\------------------–------------------

The silver medal hanging around Yuuri’s neck was a bittersweet reminder that, after all, the threats and trial took a toll on Yuuri’s body in the end. It was to be expected, he had come back to train for the current season later than any other year of his senior career. His programs, while exceptionally beautiful and highly complex, still needed to be polished. 

It didn't matter. Yuuri would trade all of his medals for the one gold that was now the most important to him, the one around his and Viktor’s fingers. 

Besides, he still had time to better his programs, he wasn't exactly worried about that, his programs this season were dedicated to Viktor and Viktor alone. As long as after every performance he saw the heart-shaped smile on his fiance’s face, Yuuri would be satisfied with his execution. 

But even as he thought that, Yuuri couldn’t avoid the nervousness that came to him as he skated toward the barrier. 

“I'm sorry is not gold this time,” he still said a little hesitant once he reached Viktor at the rink’s exit. 

Viktor took one look at Yuuri only to then abruptly bring him close to his body, arms tight around his waist and back. 

“It never mattered to me,” he whispered in Yuuri’s ear, “You already gave me the most important gold I could ever receive in my entire life.” 

And that was all it took to silence even the smallest of Yuuri’s fears that had threaten to come out.

\------------------–------------------

As Viktor waited in front of the altar, dressed in a pristine white suit, a mix of emotions rushed through his body; excitement, nervousness, impatient, giddiness, but most of all, happiness. 

In the next couple of hours, he and Yuuri would become husbands and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to get someone as wonderful as Yuuri. They decided on having a small ceremony at a park in Hasetsu. He looked around the venue once more, Japan was beautiful in April and the cherry blossoms gave it an almost fairy-tale like atmosphere. 

Yuuri’s family and friends were there. For Viktor it was a little more difficult, having not heard from his father in so many years, he didn't even know if the man was still alive. But several of his coworkers and some friends had made it to the wedding, which he was very grateful for.

Even Olivia had come, and to Viktor’s eternal amusement, his former boss only huffed and reprimanded him for getting married halfway across the world before going straight to Yuuri to wish him a beautiful and happy married life. She also met Yakov and Lilia, getting along surprisingly well with the later. 

His thoughts came to a sudden stop when he saw Yuuri walking towards him, dressed in a matching suit and smiling the most heartwarming smile Viktor had ever seen him wear. 

“Your face right now is priceless, it will make a beautiful addition for Instagram,” Phichit spoke in front of him, occupying the spot designated for Yuuri’s best man. 

“I'm sure you'll make sure it does,” Viktor answered absent-mindedly, still fully focused on Yuuri walking towards him. He heard Yakov hiding his laugh with a small cough behind him but he still didn't take his eyes off his soon to be husband. 

“You looked breathtaking,” he said to Yuuri once he stood next to him, taking his hand and giving a small peck on were his wedding ring will be later on.

“I can say the same thing about you,” Yuuri whispered before the priest started talking. 

Half an hour later, they were walking hand in hand, just married, towards the car that would drive them to Yuuri’s parents’ onsen to celebrate their union. But first, they would go to their hotel, to have some time to enjoy each other by themselves. 

“Well, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Viktor spoke in the car elated. “How about this new gold, is it worth it?” 

“The best one I've ever got after our engagement,” Yuuri replied immediately, taking his right hand and kissing his ring finger, just like he had done a few moments ago, guaranteeing Viktor’s heart to melt inside his chest.

“Mmmm I don't know,” Viktor teased. “You looked pretty happy at four continents and Worlds this year, after winning gold.” 

“Whatever should I do to convince you then?” Yuuri asked, a playful smirk on his face.

“I tell you once we arrive to our hotel room,” Viktor relplied, a similar grin adorning his face.

\------------------–------------------

Two months later, Yuuri found himself once again at the Detroit sport center, training as hard as he could. He and Viktor had been living a happily married life in America. Viktor still giving classes on his rapidly growing self-defense center, he was an excellent, dedicated teacher, and it always helped for the popularity of the establishment that Viktor was the most beautiful man in the word. 

Yuuri didn't mind, Viktor’s eyes were only focussed on him as his were on his husband. Besides, Yuuri had something much more important to focus that strangers ogling at his husband. 

He needed to train his hardest for the next level this year, given that it was the Olympic season and he was planning to surprise Viktor with his best free program yet. 

He had contacted Yakov to ask for Viktor’s old programs, he worked them and made a beautiful ode to what his lover’s skate used to be, a perfect mixture of both of their skating styles. 

He would win that gold medal for Viktor, and he knew that it would be the best surprise he could give his husband yet. 

Yuuri couldn't wait for the Olympics to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here!! Thank you so much to everyone who read this fic! Waking up to your kudos and comments was always a wonderful feeling :3

**Author's Note:**

> So [here](http://viktorcest.tumblr.com/post/179357391377/the-moment-yuuri-opened-the-door-he-wished-he-had) is the lovely art that [Jenna](https://twitter.com/crisiscores) did for the first chapter. Go check it out guys :3 :3 
> 
> For the third chapter, the amazing [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph) made beautiful art that you can find [here!](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/179876294689/)
> 
> Also come say hi to my tumblr,[@briapia95](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)
> 
> I’ll really really really greatly appreciate kudos and coments.


End file.
